Let Me Love You
by zozopicki2
Summary: The story of Hermione's one-night stand that led to a subsequent pregnancy has always been a mystery. However, when her secret lover makes a shocking comeback, she learns that not all is the same as it once was. Does he have the conviction to prove he has changed to the world? More importantly, her? Will be a bit more than your standard Dramione story
1. Case File: Seven Hundred and Fifty-Seven

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione Granger smoothed out her plaid skirt, pulled her shirt down and draped her plum coloured robes over her shoulders. She went to fix her somewhat more tamed but still unruly, honey-brown tresses into a knot at the back of her head. As the youngest Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, she had a certain decorum to match. But her hair was really testing her today. It didn't help her son's downright refusal to put a shirt on this morning had prevented her from perfecting her hair before arriving at the office. Sighing a frustrated sigh, she let the hair fall out of its bun and picked up her wand. Casting a straightening charm, she then slicked her hair back into a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. It would have to do. She simply didn't have any more time to deal with superficial things. Grabbing her case files, she slipped out of her office and down the hall towards the elevator, greeting her assistant along the way.

'Morning Hermione.' She heard a male call her, just as she reached the elevator. 'You're looking quite stressed. Everything alright?' She smiled at her elevator companion who also happened to be her best friend.

'Morning Harry. Yes, I am fine. Leo was just driving me insane this morning so I didn't have much time to prepare.' She replied.

'Is he still going through the 'I don't want to wear my shoes phase'?' Harry smirked.

'He's moved on. Now he never wants to wear a shirt.' She replied. 'I love him to bits but he does love to push my buttons.'

'Don't worry so much Hermione. James never wants to bath either. Our kids are just at that age. They'll grow out of it soon enough.' Harry replied.

'So, whose case are we trialling this morning?' Hermione changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about the terror of a child she happened to be raising anymore. It was that kind of stressful situation that made her forget where she was this morning. Hopefully her mind would catch up soon.

'Ah, the Yaxley Co-Operative. Not that they'll have a solid case, we have an excellent witness.' Harry had been promoted to the Head of the Auror Department almost as soon as he had completed his Auror program training. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been promoted to Minister of Magic so it had left the spot wide open. No one had even dared try and take the position after the war. Most aurors had wanted to go into retirement. To go and live peaceful lives with their families. So, Harry had been the only legitimate candidate. Well him and Ron.

Oh Ron. When Harry had taken the role of head auror, Ron had decided that he wanted to travel the world. He had needed the break from it all. He broke off their short relationship, stating that he was just not ready to settle down and set off for Australia. She didn't even have the heart to tell him she was pregnant. He had a dream. She wasn't going to let him spoil his dream just so that they could raise a family together. It wasn't fair on him. It was just as well she hadn't told him in the end anyway because when Leo Granger had been born, he was most certainly not a Weasley. She had told him and Harry outright that he was the product of a one-night stand and they had left it at that. Ron had since returned to England and had surprisingly taken over from Madam Hooch at Hogwarts when she retired.

'Who is the witness, Harry?' She asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

'You're not going to believe this.' He sounded psyched. She wondered who it could be.

'Last night, he came to the auror office after hours. He explained everything that the co-operative had been doing, who was involved, where they had stashed everything.'

'Who, Harry. Who?'

'Draco Malfoy.' He replied. Hermione could've fainted right there and then.

'Draco Malfoy? But he's been missing for nearly three years.' She didn't even try to hide how shocked she was by this news.

'I know. It was incredible. I was just so shocked when he came into the office. He was a changed man. Apparently, he had been hiding undercover for years, collecting information from the inside. It was like he wanted to redeem himself. Well redeem himself he will…' Harry continued to ramble on as the elevator reached level ten and as they continued down the hall to courtroom number six. 'Are you ok, Hermione? You sure you want to do this? You look quite sick.'

Of course, she still wanted to do this. It was a huge case for her resume. Not that she was looking for a better job. She was just feeling nervous. That was all. It definitely had nothing to do with the sudden re-emergence of a certain blonde ferret who drove her crazy. She was just underprepared because her son had taken up so much of her time. But she could do this. Yes, she could. She smiled and nodded at Harry and made her way to her seat. The Chief of the Wizengamot and Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and began to address the council.

'Order. Order. We are here today to reside over case file number seven hundred and fifty-seven: The Yaxley Co-Operative. Is the defendant and their representative here?'

'Yes sir.' The sleezy looking lawyer said.

'Excellent. We shall begin.' He replied. 'Miss Granger, if you will.' Hermione looked up to the man and swallowed hard. Well here goes nothing. She took out her file and placed it on the stand in front of her, cleared her throat and began.

'Corban Yaxley, you have been charged with associations with Lord Voldemort, various murder charges, thievery, the use of all three Unforgivables, possession of illegal artefacts and avoidance of the law. How do you plead?'

'Not guilty.' He replied and a ruckus started around the council. Everyone knew that he was lying. She waited for the voices to die down before continuing.

'If that is so, I call on our first witness. Mr. Cormac McLaggen?' She raised her eyebrows as she read the name. She hadn't thought about that man since the debacle of trying to make Ron jealous during their sixth year. As debonair as he usually was, Cormac reached the witness chair.

She settled into her usual routine and surprisingly, Cormac gave them some pretty convincing evidence against Yaxley. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to convict him of all his crimes. She sent the man back to his seat and gulped. She knew she had to face the music now. She looked out and saw him staring right into her soul. Her insides went to jelly. The last time she had seen that look, it hadn't ended up so well. How could she forget their post-war rendezvous in the middle of the night? Things had been so intense that she had lost herself. She had lost her parents in that war and she had no family left. Harry had turned to support Ginny and Ron had been so inconsolable over his brother's death that she nearly was forgotten in the aftermath. She had felt so vulnerable that she had gone out to drown her sorrows. Finding the most secluded and unheard pub she could, where she wouldn't have been bombarded by newspaper reporters or people who would even give a damn about her, she had settled herself down at the bar. The last thing she had been expecting was to run into him.

'Uh. Hermione. Are you going to continue?' Kingsley whispered to her from behind.

'Oh. Sorry. I need to organise my notes. Court will resume after a brief recess.' She announced and stepped off the podium. Everyone went about their discussions but she was too inwardly focused that she didn't seem to notice. She began fiddling with her perfectly organised folder, whilst she relived the past.

How was she meant to know that he would've chosen the same pub to drink at? He certainly wasn't the kind of gut to hang around low profile pubs. But she certainly wasn't the kind of girl who would go out and drink either. She distinctly remembered that she had ordered a fire-whiskey. Not her usual poison of choice. But when the bartender placed it in front of her, she couldn't have downed it fast enough and before a minute was through, she had ordered another one. She could almost sense the vileness of the liquid as she remembered how it burned her tongue. It was horrible but had done the trick in washing away the pain. In her haste to drown her sorrows, she hadn't noticed him sidle up beside her. She remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

'Hey Granger.' He said almost too politely.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' She asked. 'I'm not in the mood for a fight so you had better leave me alone.'

'Alright. I'll leave you alone. But I was just ordering a drink.' He had said calmly. She observed him. Here stood Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't the same guy. The Malfoy she knew would have fought her. The Malfoy she knew would have said something nasty. But instead, he seemed indifferent. What the heck was that about? Perhaps the war had changed everyone. His hair was dishevelled, his face was a wreck, his life nearly thrown down the gurgler but yet he seemed so calm. It was so strange to her. But by that time, she had downed the second fire-whiskey (in record time) and ordered a third. As he picked up his drink and was about to walk away, something stirred inside her and it made her stop him.

'Sit and drink with me, will you?' She replied. He froze and swivelled in utter disbelief.

'You want me to what?' He quirked an eyebrow.

'Sit. Drink. With me. Come on Malfoy, you're even slower than I remember.' She gave him his trademark smirk. Maybe it was the fire-whiskey talking, but she just didn't feel like drinking alone anymore. Maybe she wanted to see if the war could change a person. Maybe they could get along. For once. He stood there like a stunned mullet for a moment before taking a seat at the bar next to her. They didn't speak for a while. They just drank their drinks. It must have been half an hour of silence later when he said something that surprised her.

'I did it to protect you, you know.' He said.

'You did what to protect me?' She asked.

'When you came to the manor. I lied to Bellatrix. I lied to my parents. It was all to protect you.' He trailed off. She didn't know what to say. He was opening up to her. They had never gotten along before. Why was he suddenly bearing his emotions out on her? Was it the alcohol? But why would he lie to his parents, to Bellatrix. For her? What the hell did that mean?

'Why?' She queried. He began to chuckle. A really hearty chuckle. Nothing that she had ever heard from him before. There was no ice. No malice. Just laughter. As much as it creeped her out, the sound was actually comforting to hear. Draco Malfoy actually had a soul. 'What's so funny?'

'Come on Granger. Do you honestly believe I would've wanted to see you get murdered by my aunt in my own home?' He replied. 'Believe it or not, I'm not as heartless as you and your friends seem to think.'

'Oh.' She said, unsure of what to say to that.

'I never wanted to be a death eater. I never wanted to do what my father did. I was dragged into it.' He replied. 'I would've died otherwise. You would've too if I hadn't lied. I wanted to help. Your screams tormented me. Still do.' He admitted. Hermione was gobsmacked. Did he really just confess all that to her? She needed to know more.

'So. All the bullying. All the tormenting. Was that a farce too?' The words came out before she knew they had. She took a large sip of her drink.

'Don't go crazy. You're still Gryffindors. I still didn't like yous.' He slurred the sentence.

'But you didn't even try to get to know us.' She argued.

'Ah yes. But tradition, you see.' He booped her on the nose.

'Screw tradition. If that tradition hadn't been in place, you would've realised we aren't that bad. You know what my parents used to say. Traditions are security. If the mind is secure, it starts to decay.'

'Well we can't have that now, can we?' He smirked. She had no idea how many fire-whiskeys deep she was now. Four, Five, Six. She didn't know but she honestly didn't care anymore. She was actually having a conversation with Draco Malfoy and she kind of liked it.

'Absolutely not.' She purred seductively. She definitely knew she hadn't been thinking by then. Because she had begun to see just how attractive the man in front of her was, even with his hollowed, post-war self. But apparently, he hadn't been thinking either.

'What do you say we go and break a tradition right now?' He winked at her.

'What did you have in mind?' She giggled cheekily.

'Oh, you know what I have in mind.' He replied. They had disapparated to his London apartment and had the best sex of her life. Not that she would admit that to anyone. They had ravished each other until they wore thin and fell asleep in each other's arms. Then she had woken up at 5am with a splitting headache and a heavy sense of regret. Carefully rolling out of his bed, she gathered her clothes and left him a note apologising for what they had done before disapparating to her own apartment. She had cried herself dry of tears but then told herself to man up. There were people out there that had it worse than her.

Draco had disappeared later that day and hadn't been seen since. A month later, she had found out she was pregnant and had been overjoyed to have a family of her own again. But she had seriously hoped it had been Ron's child. She must've known karma would've had it in for her because from the moment Leo was born, he was a miniature Draco. Luckily, no one thus far had even guessed that Leo was not Ron's child other than those who she had told. She was just thankful that he had gotten her hair colour and not Draco's. That would have been a catastrophe. But as he continued to grow up, he became more and more like his father every day. She had thought that she might get away with it since he apparently was no longer around. But now that he was back, she wasn't so sure.

'Hermione. Are you absolutely sure I can't do this for you?' Harry asked and sat down next to her. She was sorting through the file, making sure she had everything in order. Of course, she did have everything organised, but just being in the same room as that man, made her just so bloody nervous. 'Maybe you should see a healer?'

'No. I'm fine Harry. Just needed to organise myself. All good to go now.' She could feel Draco's eyes on her and she couldn't help but feel a little pressured. Standing up, she went to the lectern again. Taking a big deep breath, she was going to face this head on. She wasn't going to back down now.

'Order. Order. We shall recommence our trial now if you would please settle down.' She said. 'Alright. I will now call upon our second witness. Mr. Draco Malfoy.'

A few shocked gasps erupted around the room as he came down to the witness chair.

'You bloody traitor.' Yaxley called out much to his lawyer's protests. An auror administered the Veritaserum and he sat down.

'Draco Malfoy...what do you know of the Yaxley Co-Operative?' She asked. He relaxed in the seat and began to explain in a cool tone.

'Well, Miss Granger, I have been working from the inside. They are a specialised corporation created by Corban Yaxley to continue to distribute the misdeeds of you know who. I myself did not partake in any of these said misdeeds but I have paid great attention to everything that the co-operative has done.'

'Go on.' She encouraged him when he looked up at her.

'I have seen Yaxley and his associates stealing various objects from various shops which I can assure you, Mr. Potter has all the references needed for that.' He nodded to her compatriot. 'I have seen them carry out raids and the murders of muggles. A list that I did provide to Mr. Potter again last night and have been confirmed.' Harry confirmed such a notion and then Draco continued. 'Also, everyone in attendance at the Battle of Hogwarts, saw the use of the unforgivables by the hand of this man, as Mr. McLaggen has already described. He has been on the run from aurors for the past three years.' He finished.

'Bring in the associates.' She ordered the aurors and they brought in a bunch of ex-death eaters and radicals all of which, she knew by name for some reason or another. They were administered Veritaserum as well.

'Associates of Yaxley, can you confirm what Mr. Malfoy said to be true?' She asked.

'Yes.' They all said unwillingly. Mutterings began around the courtroom. She already knew what the verdict was going to be but the trial had to be fair. Yaxley just sat and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was getting the Dementor's Kiss and he knew it.

'Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. We have all we need. You may now resume your seat. Mr. Yaxley, do you have any final pieces in your defence?'

'No.' Yaxley resigned. It was too late for him.

'The Wizengamot will now convene to discuss the course of action.' She announced. Phew! She got through the confrontation with Malfoy unscathed. She stepped off the podium and went to talk to the all the members present. She could sense the piercing stare at the back of her head all the while. But she didn't dare look. She just needed to deliver the results and then she could deal with the fact Malfoy was back. Once you had collected all the votes, she returned to the podium.

'The Wizengamot have voted. Mr. Corban Yaxley, you are hereby convicted to the Demontor's Kiss effective immediately. Your associates will be called in for their own trials at a further date. Until then, you will be detained until further notice.'

Yaxley was screaming in protest but no one listened. He deserved every bit of that punishment. The aurors took him away and court was adjourned. Hermione got various rounds of congratulations from her colleagues but couldn't shake the feeling that he was still watching her. She was packing up her things when he approached. A few members still mingled around.

'Hey Granger.' She tried to remain calm but her nerves were shot. She couldn't deal with him right now. She only just realised he was still alive for goodness sake.

'Malfoy.' She replied, curtly.

'You look like you're doing well.' He said, politely.

'Cut the crap, Malfoy. What do you want? Can't you see I am busy?' She asked, turning to brush past him.

'Hermione please…' He grabbed her arm. 'I know about Leo. I know he is mine.' He said it a little louder than he probably should and they got various stares from people around them. Harry stood nearby in shock. Hermione stood there in shook. He had just used her first name. But that wasn't the most shocking thing.

He knew. Some of the Wizengamot knew and soon the whole world would know.

Leo Granger was Draco Malfoy's son.

She was getting hot in her robes and was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. Focus. Her arm was burning from where he was still holding her. Come on, she could focus. All she had to do was breathe. Don't let him know that she was affected by his sudden confession. She pulled her arm out of his and sat down.

'No. He isn't.' She lied. She felt so flushed. She needed water. Or air. Just away from here. Her world was crashing down around her. She tried to stand but felt faint. She struggled to get her next sentence out. 'His name is Leo…Alexander…Granger…Malfoy?'

She saw the man before her smirk and then she passed out into his arms.

* * *

**So here is chapter 1 of my new story :) Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. A Child's Tantrum

**Chapter 2**

* * *

There was a clinical scent that hit her nose the moment she awoke. She thought back to her last memory and nearly swore out loud. How long had she been out for? Judging by the slightly lumpy surface she was lying on and the fact she had restricted movement from the bed sheets, she must have been admitted to St. Mungo's. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when she opened her eyes.

'Hermione. You're awake.' She turned to Harry, who had been sitting by her bedside.

'How observant Potter. It's skills like that that got you to head auror.' She jumped at the other voice in the room. Why was he here? He was the whole reason she ended up here in the first place. Not just this time either. But before she could ponder this thought even more, Harry spoke again.

'Ignore him, Hermione. I couldn't get rid of him. He's like the plague.' Harry explained and she nodded in response.

'I don't know if I should be insulted that you just called me the plague or impressed that you actually know what the plague was.' Malfoy retorted.

'Malfoy. Please. Just stop. Hermione doesn't need this stress right now.' Harry reasoned and turned to her. 'How are you feeling?'

Her voice was croaky as she sat up. 'I'm fine, Harry. Just…'

'Great news Mrs. Sanchez. You're pregnant.' She was interrupted by a healer who walked into the room not looking up from his clipboard and was completely unaware that he had walked into the wrong room.

'Um…I think you've got the wrong room, mate.' Malfoy said and the man looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the three of them there.

'Oh dear. I am terribly sorry. Have a good day. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger…whoever you may be.' He left the room and she and Harry couldn't contain their laughter. The healer evidently had no idea who Draco was and the look on his face was absolutely priceless. It was a combination of disbelief and offence and to them it was a face they'd never forget. It was the kind of face that made her wish she had had a camera so she could show all her friends. Malfoy had finally been taken down a peg. When they continued their laughter, he began to sulk and left his leaning position against the wall and sat down beside them.

'Stop it you two. You're grinding my nerves.' He spat. Hermione's laughter died down when she saw how serious he was, however, Harry's laughter continued. She slapped him on the shoulder.

'Ow. Come on Hermione. That was funny.' He replied.

'No need to anger him anymore than he already is Harry.' She whispered back in his ear.

The door opened again and in came her healer. Healer Matthews was tall, dark and incredibly handsome. He had a chiselled jaw line, the most gorgeous white smile and twinkly ocean blue eyes. It was as if he was out of a magazine. Hermione betted anything that he would model when he wasn't on duty. Taking a mental image for Ginny later, she smiled back at him.

'Alright. Good to see you're up, Hermione. Let's check your blood pressure shall we.' He gestured for her arm and he took her blood pressure. 'Everything seems normal there. My records say that you did have a little bit of low blood sugar. Did you eat anything this morning before work?' Come to think of it, she had been a little rushed in trying to get Leo to his preschool on time.

'No. I guess I didn't. Leo, my son, had me run off my feet this morning.' She replied.

'Your son? So, your husband…?' He sounded a little put out and pointed to the two men in the room. It kind of made her feel a little bit flattered that he would be put out by the thought of her having a husband.

'I don't have a husband.' She shook her head.

'But she has a partner.' Draco stood up and draped his arm around her shoulder.

'What? No. Get off me Draco.' She replied, pushing him off her. 'You may be Leo's father but you most certainly are not my partner. Nor will you ever be.'

'Oh. I see.' Healer Matthews said, looking a bit crestfallen.

_God damn it Draco. You always ruin everything. _

'Well then. I'll get the nurses to bring you something to eat and you should be able to discharge yourself in say about an hour.' He began backing out of the room and Hermione was a little peed off that her chances to live out her fantasy with a hot doctor had been ruined.

'Thank you!' She called after the healer as he left the room and punched Draco in the arm. 'What the hell was that?' She reprimanded him.

'What? I just don't want you replacing me as a father figure for Leo before I even get the chance to be his dad.' He explained.

'But partner. Really? Where's your pureblood superiority complex gone. If I distinctly remember, you hate my guts.' She replied.

'Yeah come on, Malfoy. That's weird especially for you.' Harry chimed in.

'Stay out of this Potter. Why don't you go back to your day job of saving the world? Hermione and I have the future of OUR son to talk about.' Malfoy sneered at the man.

'Go Harry. I'll be fine. Let Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys that I am ok.' Hermione said and he reluctantly left the two in the room by themselves.

'I don't care about blood status and I don't hate you.' Malfoy said and collapsed into his chair again. 'But I'd might dislike you if you prevent me from getting to know him. If he never gets to know who his real dad is.' He rubbed his hands over his face and she sat and observed the guy she barely knew. How could she trust this man? She knew nothing about him. All she knew was that he wasn't as cold-hearted as she once found him to be. That didn't mean she could trust him with her son. Their son. 'Please say something.'

'I don't know what to say.' She replied.

'Don't tell me that I've rendered you speechless. Hermione Granger always has something to say. Please tell me you'll at least tell him about me.' He was near begging her. She hadn't seen this side of him before and she didn't know whether it would be a good idea or not. When Leo had come home from preschool one day, he had asked why he didn't have a daddy like the rest of the children. She had told him that his daddy had joined Uncle Fred in the sky. That he had been a humanitarian working on world peace and had been murdered during a raid. She had wanted her son to have a good perception of his father. That he had actually been trying to make the world a better place. Not some guy who succumbed to parental pressure and joined illegal causes out of pure fear and lack of courage. But she was now full-on regretting telling Leo that story. It was so far from the truth. But at the time, she hadn't had the heart to tell him that she had no idea if he was even alive, let alone all that his father was a self-righteous git who she had stupidly had a drunken one-night stand with. It would be too much for a three-year-old to handle. If she turned her back on her story now, her little boy might never trust her again. But who was she to deny Draco's own right to his son? He was a biological mix of him and her. It was a delicate situation to be in. 'Hermione. Please. Don't make me beg you.'

'I don't know, Draco.' Apparently having a child together had put them on a first name basis. 'Leo has asked about his dad once or twice but the story I've given him is wildly different from the truth. He might never trust me again.' She said. 'Besides, I hardly know you. I don't know if I can trust you.' She watched the man's reaction to her words. He looked hurt and she hated herself knowing she was the one who had caused it. 'I didn't even know you were alive until this morning. I didn't think I'd ever have to deal with this situation.' Come to think of it, how did Draco know about Leo in the first place? 'Draco…'

'Hmm?' He looked up at her from his where his face was cradled in his hands.

'How did you know that Leo was your son?' She asked. He scratched his head and gave a sheepish look.

'Ok…I'm not proud of this.' He said. 'But I kept tabs on you.'

'What do you mean? I never told anyone apart from the Weasleys and Harry that he wasn't Ron's unless…no…you couldn't have been. How?' Realisation dawned on her face. She hadn't exactly been as discrete as she would have liked to have been when she told her best friends the news. She had been in her office when she had blurted out the news. How Draco had gotten the word was beyond her though.

'Your assistant, Grace. She is an old friend of mine and was my secret-keeper all these years. One day I asked about you and she told me the conversation that you had. She had overheard everything. You said he was conceived from a one-night stand, I knew it had to be me. No offence but you don't seem like the type to sleep around very often. So, I asked her to keep an eye on you from that day on. It was essentially her job anyway.' He admitted.

'Grace was your secret keeper? I suppose that makes sense.' She uttered. Grace Pearson had been a Slytherin two years ahead of them at school. She had known that her family had ties with some of the dark families including the Malfoys. But that didn't deter Hermione from hiring her. Grace had never associated with the dark arts. She was one of the few Slytherins she knew, a list that included Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode that were neutral during the war. Hermione had hired her based purely on her proficient organising skills not on what house she had been in. It turned out to be the best decision ever because she had been a saint during her pregnancy, finishing her paperwork when she got tired and getting her, her every need. She was also amazing with Leo too when she brought him to the office. She couldn't be mad at the woman. She was just doing her job. She was mad at the man who had spied on her for years without her knowledge. How dare he do that? How dare he pretend he was dead for three years so they would end up in this stupid situation?

_No, Hermione, don't bring that up now. _

'How dare you do that to me! You had no right invading my privacy. Invading my son's privacy. I should report you.' She yelled at him.

'I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry Hermione. I truly am. But as soon as I heard that he wasn't Weasley's, I had to do something. I couldn't very well leave where I was. I was in the middle of a mission. But I needed to know about my son's life. I needed to stay connected to him somehow. Grace was my only link.' He explained.

'Does she know that he is yours?' She asked.

'Yes. But I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own. Apparently, the little guy is a chip off the old block so to speak.' He laughed nervously and walked cautiously towards her. Of course, Grace would've figured it out. She grew up with the man whose personality was an exact replica of her own son's. She just hoped he would grow up to be a better man than he had been. 'I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but believe me, I would never do anything to hurt our son. Please, all I want is to meet him.'

She was seething still. She did not understand this man in front of her and it was driving her crazy. She had no idea what to do. She didn't want to deprive her son of his father but she also didn't trust the man. What if he ended up like Lucius and turn their son down the wrong path? She didn't want that for him. He may have redeemed himself in the wizarding world for taking down Yaxley and his associates but he had yet to redeem himself in her books. She sighed.

'Look Draco, I can't promise you anything. But I'll at least try and tell him the truth that his father is alive and well and wants to meet him. But it is going to be his decision. Not mine.' She replied.

'Yes. Thank you, Hermione. I could just kiss you.' He blurted out. 'Not that I want to.'

'Please don't.' She mumbled in response. The nurse then came in with a tray of food for her to eat and her stomach growled in anticipation. She hadn't realised just how famished she was and was so glad when she placed the sandwich in front of her. When the nurse left, she looked expectantly at Draco, wondering why he was still there. She quirked an eyebrow at him whilst she tucked into her food.

'Oh. Sorry. I should probably get going. I need to go and see my mother. Thank you again.' She brushed him off, way too interested in the wonderful sandwich she was eating.

Well shit. That was her only thought.

* * *

She had discharged herself from the hospital the moment she was done with her food. It was nearing the end of the day and she had to go and pick up Leo from preschool. She had originally tried to send him to a muggle preschool but soon realised that he was so frequently prone to accidental magic that she had to change her mind and send him to a magical one. She didn't mind now though.

Wyvern Wisp Early Childhood Centre was one of the most highly sought out preschools amongst young parents. It had a reputation for educating highly intelligent and respectable young witches and wizards based on proven scientific methods for accelerated early childhood development. Leo had always been an intelligent and inquisitive child. She supposed he had picked it up from herself. However, he had a major attitude problem so she hadn't been expecting much from her application. But as soon as she had sent the application in, they offered him a place. It had only been a month or so since he had begun attending but she could already tell the dramatic difference in his attitude. He had his moments of course, like any child would, but his tantrums were much less frequent now than they had been. Whatever the Wyvern Wisps did, they worked.

She walked through the door and was nearly instantly greeted by Pansy Parkinson, the newest educator at the Wyvern Wisps. One of the best things to have occurred from the war was the major turn around of Pansy's attitude towards muggleborn witches and wizards. Ever since her parents had been sent to Azkaban, she had dedicated her life to helping others. She went to university and got a degree in preschool teaching and volunteered her time on the weekends to various charity works. The most recent charity she had been working with was the Niffler Protection Society. Apparently, there had been a disease that wiped out half their population and they were trying to find a cure or a prevention strategy to ensure the longevity of the beast. She was impressed by the amount of dedication Pansy had taken in her life and they had gotten quite close because of it.

'Hermione. How was work? Leo is out the back playing with Andrew.' She threw her arms around the girl. Andrew was Leo's best friend and happened to be Theo and Daphne Nott's (nee Greengrass) son. Hermione had also struck a friendship with the Slytherin couple because of their son's friendship. They would often have brunch on the weekends alongside Pansy and her boyfriend Blaise Zabini.

'Work was stressful. I ended up fainting and in St. Mungo's actually. Don't worry, just hadn't eaten all day.' She replied.

'Oh. That's terrible. You should really take care of yourself more. That's it, I am coming over on Friday and babysitting Leo. You deserve a night off. What was so stressful about work today?'

'Well. We had the Yaxley trial today and Draco Malfoy is alive. He testified against their case today.' She said.

'What? Draco is alive? Where has he been all this time?' Pansy asked.

'Working undercover taking down their co-operative.' Hermione replied. She neglected to tell her friend what else had happened. There was no need for her to know that.

'Wow that is crazy. But good for him. Here, have a sherbet lemon.' She offered her the yellow candy but she declined. She wasn't overly fond of the sweet but It briefly reminded her of Dumbledore's fascination with them throughout the time she knew him. It was an amusing thought. 'Alright well I'll just go and get Leo.' She said and walked out the back.

Hermione was getting a little anxious to get home. She had no idea how she was going to tell her son about his dad. It would have been much simpler if Draco had stayed out of it and left her and her son alone. But she knew he wasn't the kind. Sighing she observed the various artworks that some of the children had done displayed on the wall. She chuckled at the ridiculousness of a few of them. A pink spotted elephant, a guy getting hit in the head by a quaffle and some very Picasso like self-portraits. She loved how imaginative children could be. But her heart suddenly dropped when she saw a drawing done by Leo. It was a family portrait. It was her and him holding hands and his dad looking down at them from heaven. It broke her heart. She felt a tear ripple down her face. How could she have lied to him? She was an awful mother.

'Mummy!' She heard his voice call and she turned around just as he pelted into her legs. Pansy followed him from close behind.

'Hey there my little lion.' She said as cheerfully as she picked him up. He looked exactly like her father when he was young. Straight brown hair and freckled skin. The only thing different were the eyes. The eyes were silver in colour. Something she knew would've come from Draco. She shook her head as he recalled that night; they had crossed the line and she had drowned in those silver orbs. She sniffled and Pansy suddenly looked concerned.

'Are you ok Hermione?' She asked. 'You look upset.'

'Mummy. You're not upset are yous? I kiss it better.' He said and kissed her cheek. It was quite adorable and made her and Pansy laugh.

'No. I'm ok. You all set to go?' She asked him and he nodded enthusiastically. 'Good. Let's go. I'll cook you your favourite dinner tonight.'

'Yay! Spaghetti Bola…Bol…how do you say it again mummy?' He asked.

'Bolognese sweetheart.' She replied and kissed him on the forehead.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Pansy pushed again. 'I can come over once I finish work if you want to talk.'

'No. It's fine. Just tired is all. Going to have an early night.' She feigned a yawn to emphasise her point. She needed to talk to her son tonight anyway.

'Alright. Well you know where to find me if you need me. Bye Leo.' She waved them out the door.

'Bye Miss Parkinson.' He waved back and Hermione carried her son towards West Kensington Station to take the train back towards her London home in Richmond. She didn't like travelling the magical way with her son. She wanted to teach him how to do things the muggle way as well as the magical way and taking the train was one way to achieve that. Not to mention the risk she would be taking if she apparated with him. It was going to be a fifteen-minute train ride and another five-minute walk to her house. With the money she had been given as a reward for her efforts in the war, she had bought herself a quaint little townhouse with three bedrooms, modern interiors, hardwood floors and lots of natural light along a quiet little street. It suited her lifestyle just right and wasn't too far from her son's school or work. She held her son close to her as they boarded the train and he began telling her about his day.

'Drew and I saw the bogeyman today.' He said.

'Did you just? And what did the bogeyman do?' She asked, quite amused that her son had taken the story of the bogeyman close to heart.

'He fought dragons with us.' He said. 'Mummy, he wasn't scary at all.' Various other commuters who had been eavesdropping gave her a smile. The bogeyman had been a traditional muggle story that was passed down to children in order to scare them into not misbehaving. However, Hermione had spun her own magical twist onto the story and stated that if you looked carefully into a hollowed tree, you might just find him. If you weren't afraid of him and were very well behaved, he would help you in a quest no matter how difficult as a reward for your bravery and good nature.

'Oh, you must have been very brave and nice to him.' She admitted fully knowing that the story wasn't true but all the while glad that her son had had fun at school today.

'Oh, we were. I made a painting of him too. It's in my backpack. Can we hang it on the fridge when we get home?' He asked.

'Of course, sweetie.' She replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived home. Leo ran upstairs to his room to play and Hermione picked up her mail. Nothing but bills today. Great. The owl post had also been and had left the Daily Prophet and a letter from Harry and Ginny and one in handwriting she didn't recognise. Opening the envelope, two pieces of parchment fell out. The first one read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
You are hereby cordially invited to the annual Malfoy Estate Dinner on Friday 27th of April 7pm sharp  
Malfoy Manor Estate  
Dress: Formal  
RSVP: Monday 23rd of April  
Narcissa Malfoy _

Oh great. Just what she wanted to do; mingle with a bunch of aristocratic socialites, she thought sarcastically. She took the second piece of parchment and read:

_Hermione,  
I'm sorry but mother insisted that you were invited. I can understand if you don't want to come given the circumstances. But if you do, it won't be so bad. Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne will be there. I heard you're now friends with them.  
D.M.  
P.S. Don't forget to tell him._

Pftt. As if she'd forget to tell him. That was all she had been thinking about since he confronted her this morning. It had been a real comfort knowing that he had a good day at school. She just hoped that he'd still trust her after she told him about his father later that night. She put the letter down and opened the one from Harry and Ginny.

_Hermione,  
We hope you got home alright and Leo is good. We are concerned about Malfoy. Seriously? He was your one-night stand? Can we talk about this? How does tomorrow after work sound? Come over for dinner. James will be so excited to see Leo. Let me know tomorrow at work.  
Harry _

She knew her friends wouldn't understand. She didn't really comprehend it herself. But she would go, she had to get it over and done with at some stage. Better sooner than later. She sighed and began preparing dinner. Her culinary skills were perhaps borderline acceptable at the least. Luckily, her son would be happy with pasta and meat for the rest of his life, if given a choice. As soon as she got the pot boiling, she heard him trample down the stairs.

'Mummy, look at the picture I painted of the bogeyman.' He held up the painting. It was a slender, purple man in a top hat and waistcoat. Not exactly what she had imagined he'd be when she was little but every child had a different take. 'Can we put him on the fridge now?'

'Wow. That's great Leo. Where abouts do you want to put him?' She asked. The little boy frowned and surveyed the fridge for the most perfect spot for his painting. The fridge was already littered with his various artworks. It was like a low budget art gallery.

'Hmm…how about the top centre?' He said.

'That sounds perfect.' She took the painting from him and hung it on the fridge in the exact position he described. 'How's that?'

'Perfect.' He mimicked her word from before. She loved how his vocabulary expanded every time they spoke. It meant she had to be careful what she said but it was still great to know that even at such a young age he could pick those things up.

'I'm just getting dinner ready. It will be ready soon sweetie.' She said and resumed creating her amateur culinary masterpiece.

'Mummy, Troy wanna help.' He said, lifting his toy dragon above his head.

'Not tonight, sweetheart. Why don't you tell Troy a story? You know how much he loves stories.' She replied. Usually she would let him help but as she was already distracted tonight, she didn't want to risk hurting her son if she wasn't paying attention.

'Ok mummy. There once were two knights, Leo and Drew…' She tuned out then, already knowing the entire story. It was the same story he told every time. But apparently it was Troy's favourite. Troy had been a gift from Grace on his second birthday. Since then the metallic blue and silver plush dragon and her son had been inseparable.

She had been mindlessly cooking the mince when Leo asked her something.

'Sorry sweetheart. What was that?' She turned to him.

'What this?' He had picked up the fancy looking invitation from Narcissa Malfoy waving it around in his hand.

'Oh. That's just an invitation to a party.' She replied.

'A party? Can I go? I love parties.' He chirped. She chuckled at his outburst of excitement just as she finished cooking the mince. She poured in the sauce to allow it to simmer before turning back to him.

'Unfortunately, Leo, this party is an adult party. Nothing but boring grown up conversations. I do believe you'd get very bored.' She explained softly not admitting that she usually got bored at these things as well. He screwed up his face and pouted.

'Ugh. No tanks.' He replied. She tried not to laugh. He always struggled in saying thanks. She was sure he knew it what the word was but it had always come out as tanks. Sometimes when they were out shopping, he would say tanks randomly and people would get so utterly confused wondering if the boy had a problem or just overly excited about tanks. Never once had that realised that it was him saying thank you. Ah the problems of having a three-year-old.

'It's ok love. I didn't expect you to go anyway. You could stay with Uncle Harry and Aunty Gin. I'm sure they would love to have you. James would be very excited to see you too.' She replied.

'So, you going to party?' He asked.

'I don't know yet.' She replied. 'I'm not sure if I want to.'

'Oh ok.' He replied. 'Is dinna ready? I'm hungry.'

'Almost.' She took the spaghetti off the stove and drained the water off in the sink. 'But first, let's get those little hands washed.'

'But mummy, they not dirty. See?' He showed her his hands.

'Just because they look clean, does not mean that they are clean.' She replied. 'You don't want to get sick now.'

'No…' He mumbled. She remembered how horrible he was whenever he got sick. He would always complain and it almost always seemed ten times worse than whenever she had been sick as a child. But she loved her son and wanted to do everything possible to prevent him from getting sick. That included washing his hands before eating.

'Come on little lion man.' She said, towing him towards the bathroom to wash his hands. When they had completed every verse of the 'washing hands song' as he liked to call it, they went back to the kitchen and Hermione served them dinner. Whilst Leo tucked in and made all the mess humanly possible, she fiddled with her food, unsure of what was going to come of her next sentence. He would either accept it or feel betrayed. Not that she was sure a three-year-old could understand such emotions but she didn't feel good about it either. He could obviously sense her unease because a moment later he asked her what was wrong.

'Mummy, why aren't you eating? What's wrong? Don't you like spaghetti?' He continued to eat his dinner but watched her for her response.

'No, it's not dinner. I love spaghetti.' She countered.

'Then what wrong?' He pushed.

'Look sweetheart, I don't know how to say this but you know how I said your father was with Uncle Fred in heaven?'

He nodded. 'He was a hoo-man, right?'

She stifled her laugh and a tear ran down her face. 'Humanitarian, love. But you know how I said some people didn't like him and that's why he got sent to heaven?' She said. He nodded again before she continued. 'Well I didn't know until earlier today but your father…' She paused. 'Well, your daddy is alive.' He dropped his fork and it was the only thing that could be heard.

'Daddy…is alive? What do you mean mummy?' He had tears in his eyes and it took all her strength not to break down. She hated seeing him like that. She felt absolutely rotten for telling him this when she had given him the perfect perception of a father. The real one would never live up to that expectation. She blinked back her tears and tried to explain it in the simplest way possible. Afterall, he was still only three.

'Your dad was hiding. You know how you and Drew play hide and seek all the time? Except he was taking care of some secret work and no one could know where he was or what he was doing. So, he pretended that he died so no one would try to find him, right. When his work was done, he came home.' She replied, hoping her explanation did the trick. She had been an only child and without parental guidance she had to rely on her wits to raise her own child. She was completely lost as to how to go about things especially when she couldn't gauge just how intelligent her boy was.

'Oh…daddy was just playing a game then?' He asked quietly. She could still see the confusion in his eyes and she couldn't help it any longer. She left her chair and went around the table to embrace her son. As soon as she did, she began sobbing.

'Yes, love. A very important game.' She replied.

'Mummy. Why you crying? That good in it? Daddy came back. We can be family now?' He asked. That sobered her then and there. Oh no. There was no way they would be a family. She would allow Draco to see their son if that was what he wanted but there was no way she would let them raise their son together. She had already done just fine on her own for three years. Thank you very much.

'No, Leo. We can't be a family.' Hmm, how should she put this? 'Your dad and I are very different people, who live very different lives…'

'But will I see him?' He interrupted her.

'We shall see. Is that something that you want?' She asked. She pulled back to see his reaction. She almost immediately regretted it because she knew what was about to happen. It had happened every time he hadn't gotten his way. She got up and stood the furthest away she could. For she knew that his tantrums set off a wild burst of accidental magic. Something far out of her control. Something she had been hit by once before and never wanted to be hit by again. She shuddered at the memory. Six days in St. Mungo's was enough to drive any sane person up the wall. She glanced back at him, his usually white face growing increasingly red by the second. His silver eyes were seething. She gulped. Here he goes.

'I wanna see daddy!' He cried 'Now!'

A burst of light exploded from the boys hands and she took cover on the floor. She heard it reflect off the saucepan and it smashed the crystal vase (a graduation present from Molly Weasley) that was sitting on the bench. When all was quiet for a moment apart from the staggered and ragged breathing of both her and her son, she stood up and looked right at him. She suddenly felt a sense of dread rush over her.

Shit. What had she just done?

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2. I haven't given up my other story, I just needed to take a break. Sometimes creativity burns out. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Zozo :) **


	3. A Case of the Blues

**Chapter 3**

'Leo, please calm down. We can't go and see your dad now. He is a very busy person.' She assumed he was but not exactly knowing the man she couldn't really say if he actually was busy. 'I promise I will try and talk to him and we can see him soon ok?' She said soothingly to no avail.

'No. I want daddy! Right now!' He screamed. She was getting a headache. This was the second time today that he had thrown a tizzy. The most he had done in the past week. She had been hoping that he was starting over a new leaf but this morning and right now, he was definitely proving her wrong. As he continued to scream the roof down, she quickly placed a silencing charm on the house. No need to disturb the neighbours anymore than they just had. She needed a solution and quick. He was driving her crazy. She hadn't expected this to happen. Not at all. She bit her lip. She didn't want to contact Draco right now. She had already seen too much of the man today. Besides she had no idea where to reach him. Was he still at the manor? Did he have an apartment somewhere? She had neglected to get an owl all these years, not really seeing a point when she could send everything she needed to via post at work. So, contacting him that way was out of the question.

What could she do?

She could floo to the manor but she had no idea if the network would be open to her. Besides, she doubted if Narcissa Malfoy would appreciate a three-year-old screaming at the top of his lungs in her household. What if she had guests over? No there was no way she could do that to the poor woman. She might die from a heart attack.

She could always floo to Harry and Ginny's. But what day was it again? Thursday. Oh crap. It was their date night. She definitely couldn't disturb that. It was the only night the two got a chance to be alone. They would hire a babysitter for the night and go out on the town and stay in a hotel overnight. The babysitter of choice recently had been Seamus Finnegan, surprisingly. She didn't want to put the man down, but he definitely wouldn't be able to handle a child who was like Leo. James was an easy child in comparison. Besides, Harry had been working so hard lately too that he deserved the break. Putting the extra stress on Seamus might make him quit and she definitely didn't want that for them.

Hmm…well that just left Pansy. She remembered the conversation that they had just had only an hour or so ago and figured it was her only choice. She had ways of calming the boy that she could only dream of knowing. Grabbing the landline, she quickly called the number of her apartment. Pansy lived in a fancy little muggle apartment complex in Harrow. Having inherited the Parkinson fortune when her parents were sent to Azkaban, she could afford it. She had sold the Parkinson mansion and invested the money in stable foreign trade companies which had exponentially increased her wealth. She had also learned a lot about muggles from her charity work and had since incorporated some of their ways of living into her lifestyle. One of them being a landline.

'Hello, Pansy Parkinson speaking.' The girl picked up the phone on the second ring.

'Pansy, it's Hermione. We have a little situation here. Would you mind coming over?' She asked.

'Sure. I'll be over in a minute. Keep the floo clear.' She replied.

'Will do. See you soon.' Hermione hung up the phone in exhaustion. Leaning against the bench, she turned to the boy who was still wailing and screaming. He was nearing a beetroot colour. It was in that moment she felt like a horrible mother. She couldn't even control her own son. But before a single tear could escape her eyes, the floo went off in the lounge room alerting her to Pansy's arrival.

'Whoa! Leo Granger what is this screaming all about.' She entered the kitchen and immediately addressed the situation like a pro. 'Leo. It's Miss Parkinson. Remember what we spoke about earlier today? We…' The boy immediately shut up and looked up at his teacher with tears in his eyes. A pang of jealously hit Hermione in a wave. What the hell? Her own son respected his teacher's authority but not his own mother's. There was only one explanation for it; this definitely was Draco's son. 'What is it we do, Leo?' Pansy pressed as the little boy's lips quivered.

'We respect our elders and listen to what they have to say.' He mumbled.

'That's right. Now, that includes your mum. Could you please tell me what you were screaming about?' She asked.

'She…won't…take…me…to…see…daddy.' He sniffled.

'Your daddy? But Leo…your daddy isn't here anymore.' Pansy replied. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course, she would have to tell Pansy what was going on. There was no use in hiding it any longer. The woman had to know. It wouldn't take long for her to figure it out now that Draco was back.

'Uh, Pansy. There's something I need to tell you.' Hermione said sheepishly. The woman looked around at her and stood up, leaving the child to quietly whimper on his chair.

'What is it Hermione? What is this about Leo's dad? I thought you said he was a one-night stand and that he was now dead?' She asked.

'Well. He might as well have been for all we knew, until today…I need to sit down.' She collapsed in the nearest chair.

'Oh my god.' Realisation dawned on Pansy's face as she remembered the conversation from before. 'Draco is Leo's father. Isn't he?'

'Yes.' Hermione pressed her palms into her face. She didn't know what to do. By tomorrow, the whole wizarding world would now know the truth about Leo Granger's true parentage but she didn't have a clue how to go about it.

'Hey. Shh…It's going to be ok.' The woman replied when she heard the first sob come out of her mouth. Pansy rubbed soothing circles on her back. 'I've got your back. You'll get through this.'

'But that's the thing Pansy. I don't know if I will. Look at the kind of man he turned into, Pansy. He is nothing like I pretended him to be. He's selfish and arrogant…how can I let a man like that into my son's life? He needs stability, someone he can rely on. Not someone who risks his life out of fear. What kind of example would that be making towards him?' She said, hysterically.

'Shh…I understand. But you need to pull yourself together. Crying isn't going to solve the issue.' Pansy was still rubbing her back. Hermione was exhausted and at her wit's end. She needed to just let it all out. But that wasn't going to happen with Leo here.

'Mummy. I'm sorry, I made you cry.' Leo jumped off the chair and wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.

'It's not your fault sweetheart.' She replied, wrapping her arms around him.

'Hermione is there someone Leo can stay with tonight?' Pansy asked. To be honest, she didn't really know. She couldn't intrude on Harry and Ginny's night. Ron was at Hogwarts, so that was out. Perhaps, Molly could look after him for the night.

'Molly will be able to.' She sniffed. Molly had always said that she would love for Leo to stay over anytime. She didn't even mind if they just popped in without warning. The woman rarely left The Burrow these days and it would be nice for her to have a visitor. Especially a child she could spoil. She was the closest to a grandmother that Leo could get. Pansy nodded and then went to crouch down next to the boy.

'Hey Leo. I think your mum and I need to have a long boring adult chat. How would you like to go and visit Mrs. Weasley?' She said sweetly. Hermione had never been so grateful that this woman was in her life until that moment.

'Oh. Mrs. Weasley? We like her. Don't we mummy? Can I go, mummy?' He perked up.

'Yes. I am sure, Molly would love to see you. Let's just get a bag packed for you.' Hermione replied, going to stand up.

'No. Leave it to me. I'll sort it out. I've been here enough times to know how you categorise everything. You go and run a bath and relax. I'll be back soon.' She said. Hermione was not in the mood to argue and the idea of a bath right now was super enticing.

'Ok. You have a nice time. I love you, my little lion man.' She gave him a final squeeze before releasing him again.

'I love you too, mummy.' He replied and practically bounced out of the room, Pansy in tow.

'What a completely awful day.' She said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Pansy returned about an hour later loaded with a basket of goodies. Everything from face masks to wine and nibbles. Hermione stepped out of her bedroom in clean flannel pyjamas and found her sitting on the couch, kitted out in her pyjamas and the basket on the coffee table.

'What's all this?' She quirked her eyebrow. Pansy smirked.

'Given the circumstances I thought you'd might need a girl's night. Got everything from face masks, to chocolate, wine, cheese and crackers, nail polish, soppy romance movies although I don't think we'll get to do the last one. I rather find out more about you and Draco.' She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione sighed and folded her arms across her chest. 'It's a sensitive topic Pansy.' She replied. 'How's Leo?'

'He's settled in ok. Molly was going to treat him and Troy to some hot chocolate and bedtime stories. George was there, he sends his best wishes. Now, can you at least tell me how it all started whilst I give you a facial? I'm sorry but your skin is not at it's best right now.' She asked and gestured for Hermione to join her. Sighing, she plopped herself down next to her new friend. 'Now. How did it start?'

'Well, it all began just after the war. I think it was about the time when Draco and his family had been pardoned by the Wizengamot. Everyone was paying attention to Harry and Ron and I kind of got lost amongst all the interviews and drama. I had lost my parents in the war too so it hit hard when I couldn't talk to anyone. It got too much to handle and I went to this muggle pub to drown my sorrows. I wasn't expecting Draco to come in but I felt I didn't want to be alone so I asked him to join me. I think I was a bit tipsy by then or something. We said nothing for a while, then after a while we got to talking and we kept getting drunker. One thing led to another and I ended up sleeping with him in a hotel or his apartment or something. I don't remember. We obviously forgot to use contraception and I became pregnant. I left before he woke up. I knew it was Draco's baby because Ron had transferred all his time onto other girls and we hadn't been together apart from the first time. But I was afraid to tell people because of our past. So, I just said it was a one-night stand to get it over and done with.' She explained as Pansy finished rubbing the cleanser over her face.

'I see. So, does Draco know that he's Leo's father?' Pansy asked continuing to work on Hermione's skin.

'Yes. He figured it out when Grace mentioned something about me and Leo when she talked to him. She was his secret keeper for all these years.' She replied.

'And does he want to be part of Leo's life?'

'Yes. Well I think so. I think he wants the chance to at least meet him. But I don't know if I can let him. How can I ever trust him after all he's put me through? What should I do Pansy?' Hermione asked her friend.

'Well. In my opinion, it's not really up to you to decide. If Leo wants a chance to meet his dad, you need to respect that no matter how painful it is for you. You don't want him to resent you for the rest of your life, do you?' Pansy advised. Well the girl did have a point.

'I suppose you're right. I just don't want him to mess up Leo's life like his father did to him.'

'I know Hermione. But he isn't Lucius. He was a much better person under the surface than he let on. The turning point I think, ironically, was when you punched him in the face during our third year.' They chuckled as they reminisced.

'Man, that did feel good.' Hermione sighed.

'Just give him a chance ok. I know he didn't show it to you but he really isn't as horrible as he made it seem.' Pansy replied. 'Now are you up for some wine?' She picked up the bottle of red and swung the two glasses in front of her in order to entice her.

'Absolutely.' She agreed. Perhaps it could help her escape her predicament for a while.

* * *

(Draco POV)

He paced back and forth in front of his mother's quarters. He had found out from Grace that his father had fallen ill a year after he was pardoned. Sadly, he had died on Christmas Day. Draco had left well before then and had been assumed dead, so he hadn't been able to return for the funeral. What a blow that must have been for his mother. Losing her entire family in a span of a year. But with any luck, he would have a new family to share with her soon enough. He swallowed hard at the thought but it was what gave him to courage to knock on the door.

'Mipsy, I told you to leave me alone.' The woman yelled. He knocked again and heard a frustrated sigh and the clicking of her heels as she crossed the room to the door. 'What is it that you…want?' She stopped mid-sentence as she opened the door. 'Draco, is that you? I'm not hallucinating, am I? How is this possible?'

'Yes mother. It's me. I came home.' He replied and observed the small shadow of the woman he once knew in front of him. Oh yes, she still looked as regal and as dignified as ever, but he could sense that she was much less herself than he had ever seen her. He couldn't blame her. She would be completely lost without her family. He wondered if she had ever made up with Andromeda like she had planned for years. But that could wait for another day. She paled an ugly shade of white but remained calm.

'But how? Come in.' She gestured for him to walk into her sitting room and for him to sit down. Once they both settled, she called for Mipsy. 'Bring us two cups of tea will you please. Camomile preferably.' She asked.

'Yes Madam. Right away.' The elf popped out.

'So, are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me why you are not dead like you had everyone believe?' She demanded, a little bit of the colour returning to her face.

'Well. You know Corban Yaxley?' He asked.

'Oh dear. Please tell me you haven't…'

'Please let me explain mother.' He interrupted her. She gestured for him to go on. 'I made everyone believe I was dead so I could go undercover. Yaxley had set up this co-operative to continue distributing acts of the dark arts. He tried to recruit me. I saw it as an opportunity to bring them down. I have been working on bringing them down ever since. But I returned last night to give Potter and the other aurors all the information they needed. Names, crimes committed, location, etcetera. Potter and his crew were able to bring them in by this morning and they were put to trial this morning. Yaxley was given the dementors kiss.' He finished and continued to stare at her. A minute had passed and Mipsy had brought the cups of tea. She took a sip before saying anything.

'But why make me believe you were dead? Your father is gone. I had no one.' She replied.

'I had to mother. I couldn't have had anyone know. I had to stay hidden, no one could know my whereabouts. Well, apart from my secret keeper…'

'Let me guess. Grace Pearson.' She guessed.

'How did you know?' He quirked an eyebrow.

'Darling. I raised you well enough to know the single person you trust more than anyone in the world. You used to tell Grace all your secrets. It makes sense. Shame that the Pearson's were so involved with you know who, otherwise we could have betrothed you to her. You would've made a striking couple…'

'Mother. Please. No. Besides you couldn't have betrothed me to her anyway.' He blurted out, realising his mistake the second it was out.

'What do you mean, Draco?' She asked. This was not the way he wanted to tell her, but he had no choice but to tell her now.

'There's something you should know. You see. I had a one-night stand and I got the girl pregnant. I now have a son.' He said calmly. Strangely, he wasn't even ashamed of saying it.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy. How could you?' Narcissa placed her teacup down on the table quite abruptly. 'I demand to know who this girl is. Is she pureblood? Halfblood? Muggleborn? Tell me Draco. I simply must know.' She was raising her voice in quite an undignified manner. It was a strange sight. He had never seen her so impossibly angry before. The blood status part of her questioning got him riled up. There was nothing wrong with muggleborn blood. There was absolutely nothing wrong with purebloods too. They were all blessed with magic so what did it matter? He decided to come out right and tell her what he thought of that.

'Why the hell does blood status matter anymore mother? Some of the best witches and wizards I know aren't purebloods. We had a healthy little wizard. That's all that matters.' He yelled.

'Draco…' She warned. 'She's not a pureblood witch, is she?' She then retracted.

'No mum. She's not. But she's the strongest witch I know and if you have a problem with that then I'd might as well go and disappear again.' He huffed. They sat there glaring at each other for a minute before her gaze softened.

'I'm a grandmother.' She chuckled. 'Well this is wonderful news Draco. To hell with blood purity. As long as the child is healthy that is all that matters. But I'd still like to know who the boy's mother is.' He raised his eyebrow in confusion. Well that was a bit of a turnaround. 'What do you expect Draco? Not everyone is the same after the war. I've long since retired the notion that purebloods are superior. Sure, I would have preferred her to be a pureblood. It would run smoother in our society as you well know dear. However, a half-blood child will be just fine and if the witch is as powerful as you say, she'll fit in quite nicely.' She picked up the rolled-up prophet which she had evidently was yet to read and unrolled it.

'Ah that Miss Granger. She's doing absolute wonders in the Magical Law Enforcement Department.' Draco spat out his tea. 'Really Draco? Have I taught you nothing about manners?'

'No. It's not that. It's just well…Granger is the mother of my child.' He admitted. Narcissa sat and gaped at him in the most unregaled manner. When neither of them let down their gaze, she continued.

'Well, that's wonderful. I do believe I ran into them the other day in Flourish and Blotts. He is the politest child. Always saying thank you. Although there seems to be a slight speech impediment. Nothing that the Wyvern Wisps can't get out of him. I heard he is quite intelligent too and very magically gifted. This is most wonderful news.' She replied. Did his mother just say Wyvern Wisps? Had Granger seriously enrolled their child in the most established wizarding early childhood learning centre? That seemed a bit out of character for her. He had expected that she would enrol him in some muggle school or at least one of the less known wizarding schools. But the Wyvern Wisps? He was very impressed. He was irritated that Grace had neglected to tell him such detail but then again, his contact had begun to falter near the end of his mission. But how did his mother know more about the child than he did? It wasn't like she and Granger had high tea together.

'How in Merlin's name did you know Leo was enrolled in the Wyvern Wisps?' He blurted out.

'Pansy of course dear. She is one of the educators there now. I suppose Grace didn't tell you.' She replied. 'He has quite a temper though. Now I know where he gets it from.' Draco had heard enough.

'Alright mother. Enough. I doubt Granger will let me anywhere near our son after the way I've always treated her.' He replied, solemnly. 'She promised to tell him but it will be up to Leo if he wants to know his dad or not.' He rubbed his hands over his eyes. There was no saying whether the guy had any interest in meeting him. He had Granger as a mother. Of course, he'd always have what he needed. Strong male role models were surrounding the pair. Potter was the head auror at twenty-two. Weasley had secured a job as quidditch master at Hogwarts. Although, he wasn't sure that Weasley would count as a role model. But definitely Potter.

'Nonsense dear. She let's Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne around him, so why not you too?' Narcissa replied and continued to read the paper.

He frowned. What did Theo, Daphne and Blaise have to do with it? He was annoyed at Grace for not keeping him more informed.

'What did you just say?' he asked her. She peered over the top of the newspaper, clearly amused by his lack of knowledge of the past few years.

'Theo and Daphne Nott have a son named Andrew who is friend's with your son and goes to the same school dear. Pansy is his teacher and Blaise is Pansy's boyfriend.' She said succinctly.

'Theo and Daphne got married? And their son is friend's with my son?' He questioned.

'Yes, do try and keep up Draco.' She replied. 'I actually went to their wedding. Quite a lovely affair actually. Merely six months out of the war and then little Andrew came along not too long after.'

He would murder (figuratively speaking) Grace later for leaving out these major details.

'Come to think of it, the annual Malfoy Estate dinner is coming up. If Miss Granger is indeed the mother of your child, I must insist that I meet her properly and apologise for the horrible way she was treated whilst she was here last.' She continued. 'I'll get Ulysses to send an invitation right away.' She went to call for her owl, but Draco stopped her.

'Mother. Granger might not take too kindly to being invited back here. Perhaps I should send her the invitation?' He suggested.

'Oh, if you insist, dear. Here.' She summoned an invitation with her wand and handed it to him. 'Please do let her know that she is welcome here. My sister and husband may have had a vile nature towards her status but I do not.' She then went back to reading the paper and dismissed him from her chambers.

He left her chamber and went straight to his father's old study. He sighed. No matter how much of a bastard his father had been in his life, he still missed him. He was the one who had taught him how to ride a broom. He had been three years old and out in one of many fields that their estate owned. They had spent hours going over every single thing, getting his technique right. It helped that he had been such a quick learner. From there, he had taken him to countless quidditch matches and had sat and outlined every single play to him. Draco had been so enthralled by the fast pace of the game that it had him hooked for life. His father had been so stringent in the principle for following your passions that when he was old enough, he had insisted they try Draco out for being seeker despite the entirety of the school believing he bought his way into the Slytherin team using the Nimbus 2001's. However, those brooms had just been a bonus.

His father had also got him into potion making and bought him a chemistry set when he was just four years old. Noticing his obvious liking of the subject, he enlisted the help of his god-father, Severus Snape, to foster his brewing talent. He remembered the last words his father ever said to him.

_'If we ever get out of this mess son, I want you to follow your dream of becoming a potions master. It's what Severus would've wanted.'_

Little did he know at the time, his father was also ailing from sickness and would pass away not even a year later. Sure, Lucius had gotten them into the absolute worst mess they could've gotten to, he still knew that wasn't all that bad and he had actually given some good advice in his time. Perhaps he should follow his final words of wisdom now that he was back in the real world. He was done taking down criminals. That was a job worthy of Potter and his crew. Not really his style. Besides, he would much rather be around to see his son grow up. If he were granted permission to do so. He decided to pen a letter to McGonagall. He had heard along the way that she was the headmistress at Hogwarts now. Perhaps, the potions master position would be available. Slughorn would surely be looking to retire any day now. If not, he was sure there would be another position for him. He was proficient in pretty much any subject. Sitting at the old Victorian oak desk, he picked up a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,  
I'm writing to express my interest in a teaching position at Hogwarts. The news of my return will be plastered all over the papers tomorrow so I will not bore you with the details at this moment. However, I do ask that once you find out the circumstances of my disappearance that you may consider me for the potions master or any other position you may have available. If you take a look at my OWLS results you will see that I gained the second highest ranking in my year. Unfortunately, I did not complete my NEWTS but circumstances did prevent me from doing so. If I do require such levels, I'll be happy to sit those exams for you. I understand that you may have your reservations about me, but I assure you I am not the man you saw during the war. I was frightened and deluded to fulfill my father's wishes and do not wish to be associated with them in anyway anymore. I hope this letter finds you well and you are able to consider me.  
Kind regards,  
Draco Malfoy _

There. That will do it. He sealed the letter with the Malfoy crest and placed it to one side. Picking up the invitation, he sighed. He wasn't sure what to do about Granger. Their past was horrible to say the least. Sure, he had long since released any idea that she was inferior to him. The punch straight to his face was enough evidence to account for that. However, he had been forced into a situation where he had to make it seem like the opposite. But then he had to go and get drunk and sleep with the woman, getting her pregnant. He hadn't really accounted for that when he left for Yaxley's co-operative the next day. Granger had left long before he could have realised that they hadn't used contraception and they had been too inebriated during and just after to enforce it. He wasn't even sure what the implications of his departure had made on Granger. Had she struggled without a father figure for Leo?

_Of course not, he reminded himself. _

_Stop asking stupid questions. _

_This is Granger we are talking about. _

_The woman was as headstrong as steel. _

He just hoped that within time, they could reconcile their differences enough to raise their boy together. He hadn't really considered how they would go about this just yet. Perhaps he should just wait until Leo made the decision himself and then talk to Granger in a logical manner. Nodding to himself, he took the quill and another piece of parchment, penned a letter to go along with the invitation and sealed them in an envelope. Then, taking the letters to the window, he whistled for Ulysses. He came swooping in the window a minute later. Once he gave the owl directions, Draco watched him as he flew off. As Ulysses disappeared over the horizon, he felt a sentimental feeling rush over him. Settling down into the window seat, he wondered what life was yet to bring for him.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3. Next chapter, we finally meet Grace. Hehehe. This is going to be fun. Hope y'all are staying safe. **

**Until next time, Zozo :) **


	4. A Coffee Break

**Chapter 4**

**(Draco POV)**

* * *

He sat in his father's office and listened to the radio; the place had quickly become his sanctuary in the past twelve hours. The Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN) had just moved to its regular program, The Witching Hour and Celestina Warbeck was belting out another one of her soulful tunes. He groaned in disgust; he didn't care for the woman's music but didn't bother turning the radio off. There was nothing better to do at the moment anyway. He fiddled with the paperweight on the desk as he awaited the arrival of the Daily Prophet. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had been in hiding for three years, nearing on four and the wizarding world presumed him dead. To suddenly find that he had been on an undercover mission all that time was bound to stir up some juicy gossip. Especially a mission to help bring down those that he once had associated with.

He was actually quite surprised by the lack of reporters that had tried to get an interview off him, but perhaps that was because of the manor's high security perimeter. They wouldn't get within a kilometre of the house, he had to remind himself. He hadn't yet dared to leave the manor, knowing that if he did, he would be hounded by them.

A tap on the window suddenly made him look up. Ulysses had returned, the prophet and a letter in tow. He untied the paper and the letter, fed the bird a treat and retreated back to the desk. He turned to the letter first, hoping it would be a reply from Hermione. When he saw the Hogwarts seal though, he was mildly disappointed. Sighing in frustration, he thought he'd may as well get it over and done with, so he broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I was surprised to receive your letter and I waited until I read the prophet to reply. I won't elaborate but excellent work Draco. Now about the teaching position. I regret to inform you there are no current openings available at this time. However, I do encourage you to complete your NEWTS and reapply at the end of the year. I do believe Professor Slughorn will be retiring at the end of the year and would happily allow you to take over his role. _

_In the meantime, Professor Longbottom has just informed me that a potions company that he has been supplying mandrakes to is currently looking for a potion researcher. I have attached a copy of the job description in this letter if you do wish to apply. However, the job does require your NEWTS. Please let me know asap if you do wish to apply. I will contact the head of office to make arrangements for you to take your NEWTS as early as possible, so you will be able to be considered fairly. _

_Sincerely,  
Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

He took the second piece of paper with all the job description details written on it and grazed over it.

_Botanika Blends Pty Ltd  
45-73 Nostrum Boulevarde  
Kingston Upon Thames, United Kingdom _

_Potions Researcher _

_An opportunity for a proficient potions maker to be involved in some ground-breaking research into potions to help humanity. _

_Duties and Responsibilities:  
\- Travelling to various countries to assist in identifying problems that exist amongst wizarding communities  
-Finding potion solutions to these problems  
-Distributing these potions on a commercial scale  
-Flexible hours with excellent pay + company broomstick + holiday bonus _

_Candidate must have achieved:  
NEWT level Potions (Outstanding)  
NEWT level Herbology (Outstanding)  
NEWT level Charms (Exceeds Expectations)  
NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts (Exceeds Expectations)_

_Candidate must possess:  
Willingness to travel  
Strong communicative skills  
Strong ability to work independently and within a team  
Strong work ethic and determination  
A full health record and a passed physical examination _

_Contact office to organise an interview_

Draco was intrigued by this job. Of course, he didn't need to work as he had all the money he required, but he needed something to keep his mind alive. If the job he wanted at Hogwarts wasn't available, perhaps he could do this one. Although, would it take him away from his son?

Who was he kidding? His son probably wanted nothing to do with him anyway if Granger had anything to do with it. Seriously, if the woman hadn't had so much bravery, she could've made a great Slytherin. So much ambition and resourcefulness. Although being a muggleborn was another thing that sent her to the house of brave. Shaking her out of his mind, he picked up a quill and some more parchment and penned his interest in the job back to McGonagall. He sealed it with the Malfoy crest before sending a very annoyed Ulysses back out the window.

He turned his attention back to the paper and anxiety rushed over him again. He swallowed and unwrapped it, groaning when he did. He had made front page news. Again.

**MALFOY HEIR RETURNS FROM DEAD: TESTIFIES AGAINST YAXLEY  
**E. Limus  
More on page 7

Underneath was a photo of him in the courtroom giving his testament to Granger. He wasn't even aware there had been cameras in that courtroom. Shrugging, he turned to page seven and began to read.

**_MALFOY HEIR RETURNS FROM DEAD: TESTIFIES AGAINST YAXLEY_**

_In a strange turn of events, Draco Malfoy, son of the highly prolific Narcissa Malfoy and the late Lucius Malfoy, who was presumed dead, returned from his apparent demise to testify in court yesterday morning. It was revealed that the Malfoy heir had indeed been undercover for nearly three years within the highly coveted Yaxley Co-Operative, led by the elusive Corban Yaxley. He had been gathering extensive evidence to convict the felon and his associates. Mr. Malfoy, under the influence of Veritaserum, had relayed all the information he gathered on the co-operative's whereabouts, members and crimes to head auror, Harry Potter, the night previous. Dragging the co-operative into custody, Yaxley was put to trial the following morning by Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, after a brief moment of hesitation in the middle of her verdict and the help from Mr. Malfoy, was able to condemn the man to the Dementor's Kiss. _

The article continued straight into another one underneath.

**_GRANGER MALFOY SECRET LOVE CHILD _**

_However, in even more shocking news, it was revealed that the father of Miss Granger's son, Leo, is none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy. Miss Granger has always remained silent about the true parentage of her one and only son, admitting that the man had died in an act of humanity. Had Miss Granger been aware of Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts all these years? It appeared not as he confronted her on the issue of their son straight after the trial. Mr. Malfoy appeared to have her overwhelmed to the point where she was hyperventilating. Miss Granger at first denied the fact but when pressured further, revealed under bated breath, that the boy's name was indeed Leo Alexander Granger-Malfoy. An event which promptly caused her to faint into Mr. Malfoy's arms. He and Mr. Potter apparated her out of the courtroom immediately and thus we were unable to find out more. _

_It has previously been reported that Miss Granger's and Mr. Malfoy's past is full of hostility, so the news of a secret love child between the pair is truly shocking. Perhaps there is a fine line between love and hate after all?_

_Neither Miss Granger nor Mr. Malfoy have been available to comment more on the matter at this point of time, but I assure you fellow lovers of love, this will be a story to follow in the coming weeks. _

He threw the paper straight in the bin. Bloody reporters couldn't stay out of everyone's business. Although, he didn't exactly make the announcement discrete. He wondered how Granger would take the story though. He knew she hated reporters with a passion. The gossip they wrote about her and Potter during their fourth year had set that rocket off. Hopefully she was used to the media attention by now. Being friends with Saint Potter, you had to be.

But perhaps he should visit her at work. Make sure everyone was handling the news alright. Making up his mind to see Granger, he disapparated to his favourite coffee shop to pick up two coffees on his way to the ministry. Scratch that, he would get three; one for Grace as well.

* * *

He walked into the shop completely unsure of what Granger would like. Perhaps, he should just play it safe with a straight black coffee. That way she could alter it anyway that she liked when he gave it to her. Hmm, he would have to get Granger's usual coffee order off Grace later. The line was unusually long today and he sighed in frustration. Perhaps it was the wet weather that made everyone want a coffee. He tapped his foot as he waited. He had wanted to get to the ministry before it got too busy, but there was slim to no chance of that now.

About fifteen minutes later, he reached the front of the line.

'Ah Jacob. Sorry for the wait. We've been unusually busy today. Just the usual?' Clarice Reynolds, the barista said as she was already punching in his order. Jacob. His undercover name felt so unfamiliar. He had only picked it out so any wizards around wouldn't have picked him out of the crowd. Luckily, the place nearly never had the tell-tale signs of a wizard's presence, so he probably needn't have worried.

Clarice Reynolds was a forty-something year old woman who owned the coffee shop with her partner, Patrick. The two had emigrated from Ireland in the early nineties and established their business in the heart of London. It was a successful store, popular amongst customers looking for a comfy ambient atmosphere to enjoy their morning or afternoon caffeine dose.

'Actually, I'd like to add two coffees on top of that this morning. A cinnamon latte and a straight black please.' He replied.

'Ah, important business meeting this morning?' Clarice asked as she went over to the machine to start brewing the coffees.

'You could say that.' He rubbed his face and sighed.

'What is it that you do exactly? You never said.' The woman asked. Honestly, he had no idea what kind of job 'Jacob' did, so he said the first thing that came to mind. He hadn't needed a complete story for his fake identity before.

'Um. I'm an investment banker.' He chuckled. Absolutely not.

'I see. What company?' She continued to try and pry the information out of him. He suddenly got annoyed. He didn't like people who pried too much.

'Why all the sudden questions?' He threw back at the woman. Not once had she been remotely interested in what he did the other times he had come in.

'I make it a thing to know my regulars, Jacob.' She said, contemplatively. 'But if conversation deters you, I won't intrude anymore.' She placed all three coffees in front of him. 'That will be seven pounds thanks.'

He paid the woman. He supposed he should keep the charade going. 'It's not a problem, just seemed a little strange. Oh, by the way, I work for the Royal Bank of Scotland.' He said, picked up the coffees and left the store. Turning right, he walked down the street towards the visitor's entrance of the ministry. He hadn't ever used it before but thought that it might be a good opportunity or his only opportunity.

* * *

The old red telephone box situated in front of a heavily graffitied wall was nearby in a nearly deserted street. Grace had once told him, that all they had to do is pick up the receiver, dial 6-2-4-4-2, state his name and his business and it would take him down into the ministry. Apparently, he would have to sign in at the security desk and wear a badge with his name on it, but he honestly didn't care right now. All he wanted was to see Granger. He swallowed hard at the bile that formed in his throat. Never in his wildest dreams would he be saying that.

He stepped into the box, picked up the receiver and dialled the number. An older woman's voice answered the phone.

'Hello, Ministry Service Desk, how may I help you?' She asked.

'Hi, Draco Malfoy, here to see Grace Pearson.' He said, clearly into the phone.

'I'm sorry. Did you say, Draco Malfoy?' She stumbled on her words. 'That's impossible.'

'Read the papers, now are you going to let me in or not?' He was getting frustrated by the cramped box and the fussing on the other end of the line. There was silence for a moment before she was back.

'Oh yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. Right away.' He hung up the phone and the box started moving down into the ministry. He could already see people scattered around the atrium and he instantly felt anxious. Did he make the right decision to come here today when his name was plastered over the news? He gulped.

_Well it was too late for that now Draco._

The box reached the bottom and a silver name tag popped out of the coin return. Taking it, he stashed it in his pocket before plastering a brave face. He needed to face this sometime. He stepped out of the box and turned straight towards the security desk.

'Mr. Malfoy?' He looked up as he heard his name, seeing a reporter near the atrium fountain. Oh great. Just what he needed. He picked up his pace. 'Mr. Malfoy! Look everyone, it's Draco Malfoy.'

'Draco, would you please do an interview for _Witch Weekly_?' Another reporter said as they rushed towards him. He picked up his pace again, almost running and slightly spilling the coffee just as he reached the security desk door. He hurried inside and the door locked behind him.

'Ah. Sorry about that Malfoy.' He turned towards the very familiar Irish accent, to see that Gryffindor. What's his name again? Flannigan or something.

'Seamus Finnegan. We went to school together.' He replied, obviously seeing the confusion on his face. 'Didn't expect you'd remember me though.' The man, Seamus, didn't say anymore and just observed him with a calculated expression. It unnerved him a bit. Attention at this moment was unwanted.

'What's the matter with you?' He frowned. 'I know I came back from the dead, but it's not like you haven't seen me before. I probably look exactly the same.'

'Oh, tis nothing. Just wondering what Hermione sees in you, is all.' The man replied and picked up the sign in sheet for him to sign. Draco felt a little offended. Who was he to judge him? Who was he to judge Herm...Granger's choices? Granted they weren't sober ones, but still. He wasn't the worst looking guy. He knew that. They didn't call him the Slytherin sex god for nothing.

'Can I just sign this? I'd rather not get hounded all day.' Draco said, gruffly.

'Go right ahead and seeing as I'm in a generous mood today, I'll let you use the security stairs to avoid the paparazzi.' The other man replied, pointing to the door behind him. 'Hermione is on level two, right down the end. Can't miss it.'

'Thanks.' Draco passed the man, not sure what to make of him and went down the stairs to level two. It took him a while but he eventually got there. Pushing open the door, he began to walk down the hall towards the end of level two. He got various stares and whispers from the people working around him but he tried to ignore them. He finally spotted Grace at a desk outside the Deputy office and sighed relief. He snuck up behind her.

'One cinnamon latte for one secretary.' He placed the coffee on the table and chuckled as she jumped towards his voice.

'Bloody hell, Draco. You know how to scare a woman to death.' The vivacious, blonde said as she picked up her coffee and sipped it. A moan of appreciation came from her mouth. 'Now that's a coffee. Thank you. What are you doing here? Oh, wait a second. Two more coffees. You're here for Hermione, aren't you?'

'Perceptive as ever, Grace. Yes. Is she here?' He asked, glancing at her door. Grace followed his eyes and smirked. She patted down her pastel blue robes before replying.

'No, you just missed her. Ron just came through here and abused her. So, she went home.' The dragon inside him raged, but he tried to remain calm on the surface. Weasley and his temper. He couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything. He'd kill him if he had laid one finger on her. Because she was the mother of his child, of course. There was absolutely no other reason.

'Oh right. Well, do you know where I can reach her? I need to speak to her.' He asked, turning back to the attractive woman.

'Is that some kind of joke, Draco? Of course, I do. I'm her secretary, remember?' She said, sarcastically and scribbled her address down on some parchment before handing it to him. 'So, you're really a father then. Oh, and with Hermione? I just knew it.' She took a smug sip of her coffee.

'You knew what exactly, Grace?' He asked.

'I knew that you liked her back in school.' She teased. He spat out the coffee, staining the carpet.

'Oh my god, Draco. Did your mother not teach you anything?' She faked the poshest accent she could muster, 'Rule number forty-three in the Book of Socialite Etiquette, when drinking…'

'When drinking a hot beverage, do not spit it out if it is too hot or you hear shocking news, I know, I know. Lord, how many times did we have to be put through that book before we got it right?' He cut her off and pulled out his wand to repair the carpet.

'It must have been at least two dozen times. But what do you expect of a pair of rogue children that only wanted to go on adventures and play quidditch?' She replied. 'But stop changing the subject. I know you liked Hermione during school.'

'I did not.' He sulked.

'Oh really? So, you're telling me that it wasn't a crush that made you come to me and complain saying Granger this, Granger that, all the time whenever she did something or rather…'

'Well I did do that but it wasn't…'

'That you didn't pick out her every flaw and tease the hell out of her because you liked her…'

'No, I…'

'That whenever you saw her and Weasley together you wanted to vomit…'

'Well, come on Grace, you have to admit that was just wrong.'

'That you went on about it for months after she punched you in the face in third year…'

'I wouldn't say months…'

'And you're telling me that it wasn't some deep, unspoken feelings that made you sleep with her the night you knocked her up?'

'No, I was drunk and…'

'You're not convincing me here Draco.' She smirked. He blushed. How in the world did Grace manage to rub him that way? Every, single, god-damn, time. He groaned in frustration and she giggled. 'God, I missed doing that whilst you were away.'

'Well, I haven't.' He mumbled.

'Naw…Drakie Wakie is sulking because Gracie decided to rile him up.' She teased.

'Alright enough. Please don't call me that again. It reminds me of Astoria.' He shuddered and recalled all the times Astoria Greengrass had called him that.

The girl was two years younger than him, but that hadn't stopped the obsessive crush she had on him during school. So much so, that it had been borderline stalkerish. She had always seemed to catch him in a dark corridor or an abandoned classroom or even broom cupboards, strangely. Once she had somehow managed to get him under the mistletoe at Christmas time; a story which he demanded to never be told. If any of the Gryffindors had known, he would not have heard the end of it.

Grace chuckled. 'I know. I know. She's married to Cormac McLaggen now by the way.' He quirked an eyebrow. McLaggen? He supposed he could see it. It didn't matter anyway, she was out of his life and for all it was worth, good riddance.

'Good for her.' He said, bluntly.

'Are you going to take that coffee to Hermione or not?' She asked, picking the coffee out of his hand to take a look at what he had brought her. 'Ugh. Yuck. Straight black. No way.' She took the cup and threw it in the bin.

'Hey. I spent good money on that.' He protested.

'And if you really want Hermione to let you in her son's life, you will get her this.' She scribbled another piece of parchment and handed it to him.

_Caramel latte or on bad days: double shot espresso _

He took a double take. It was his exact order. Grace smirked again.

'I know. She's more like you than you would seem to think.' She replied. 'Now if you don't mind, Hermione needs me to process these papers and I want to be out of here by lunchtime. So, skedaddle please. Thanks for the coffee. It was a godsend.' Grace sat down to process her papers and all but dismissed him from her desk.

Knowing when he wasn't wanted, Draco made his way back down to the security entrance, barely taking any notice of the murmurs that were erupting amongst the workers. When he reached the door, however, he was stopped by an approaching voice.

'Malfoy. We need to talk. Would you mind stepping into my office?'

He sighed in frustration. Saint Potter. Oh well. He had better comply unless he wanted to be in a world of pain. Granger would have to wait.

'Sure. Why the hell not?' He mumbled and followed Potter into the office where he merely was a day or two ago.

'Take a seat.' Potter said as he sat on the other side of the desk.

'I'm all ears Potter. What is this about?' He asked.

'Hermione is not here.'

'I know that, Potter, that's why I was leaving.' He replied, coldly.

'Ron really upset her.' He tried again.

'So?' He wasn't entirely sure why he was telling him this.

'God damn it, Malfoy. I'm trying to tell you to stay the hell away from her at the moment. She needs time.' The Golden Boy raised his voice.

Draco raised his voice right back. 'Time? If you haven't noticed Potter, I haven't been here for the past three years. I've lost so much time with my son. I'm not going to give up any more precious time just because Granger can't accept our past and move on.'

Potter peered at him through his glasses, his hands resting in a knot on the desk and his unruly mop of hair loping to the sides. His expression was completely unreadable. Draco was a bit concerned that he wasn't able to read the man in front of him. It was a bit unnerving if he were being honest. A moment more and the man cleared his throat and continued.

'So, you're willing to put your past behind you then.' It was more a statement than a question.

'Ah…yes. I would do anything to be in my son's life. I know the way he came into this world wasn't conventional, for lack of a better word per se, but he is a part of me and I at least deserve some right to know him. Granger and I's past is rocky to say the least, but I'm willing to put that behind me for a chance at a new start.'

Potter resigned. 'Alright, Malfoy. I give up. Go and see her. But don't say I didn't warn you. Also, if you hurt either her or Leo, I will not hesitate to maim you and I have the authority to do so now. Hermione is like a sister to me.'

'Duly noted. Now can I please go or was here something else you wanted?' He asked.

The man sat and stared at him for a moment. Draco was sure he was going to say something else so he stayed.

'Why?' He said finally.

'Why what, Potter?'

'Why her?' Potter gestured in a manner to indicate what he meant, obviously not comfortable being in this position. Draco smirked and stared into his eyes. Why not take the opportunity to make Potter as uncomfortable as possible?

'Why? As in, why did I do her Potter? Hmm. Let me think about that. Because I am a perverted stalker who is in love with her and wanted to get her pregnant with my heir so I can have my sick way with him.' Draco watched the look of shock cross Potter's face and his ego cackled with amusement. When the novelty wore off, he continued. 'Don't be daft, I'm just joking. Seriously Potter, I was insecure and incredibly drunk. I was someone that had caused her so much hurt but she still forgave me and allowed me to sit and drink with her. I don't know…I don't know why I'm even telling you this, I don't even like you for Merlin's sake.'

'The feeling is mutual, Malfoy.'

'Answer me this Potter, if you were given a second chance to do something, would you take it?' He asked. Potter gave him an evaluated expression and a small smile.

'That's all I needed to hear Malfoy. Now, I'm late for a meeting. You may go.'

'Ah. Ok.' Draco frowned and got out of his chair. As he walked out of the office after being dismissed for a second time that day, he wondered why Potter had suddenly told him to leave. He shook his head and made his way back to the security entrance. No sense trying to figure out Potter. That was a can of worms he just didn't want to even contemplate opening.

He stopped at the security desk to observe Seamus again. It suddenly all came back to him. The man was responsible for causing various explosions during their time at Hogwarts. The man was even worse at magic than Longbottom had been. No wonder he was now just a security guard.

'Back so soon, Malfoy. I wouldn't be a wee bit surprised if Hermione threw you out.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean Finnegan? I'd watch your words if I were you.' He warned. He was starting to dislike the man even more now than their first encounter.

'Don't take offence mate. I just meant Hermione has a thing for throwing people out of her office when she's busy.' Seamus stood back as if he were afraid of what he'd might do to him.

'Right. Well the jokes on you. She wasn't there.' Draco sulked. He just wanted to get out of here now.

'Really? I thought I saw her as she walked into the ministry. Perhaps I was mistaken. I tell you, the ole noggin doesn't get a workout much these days.'

_Perhaps you should try using it every once in a while. _That was what he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. No need to be a pessimistic arsehole. He signed out and got ready to face the crowd once more.

'Oh, wait a second Malfoy. I can help you out with that.' Finnegan said and pulled out a trench coat and hat from under the desk. 'These might help.'

'Thanks.' He mused and put the coat and hat on. 'I'll send them back with Gra…Hermione when she comes back in.'

'Don't worry. They're lost property. Been here for months. Julie washed them so don't worry about getting germs or anything. But no one is coming back for them anytime soon.' The man patted him on the back and gave him a smile. Ugh Gryffindors.

Then Draco made his way out the security office and across the atrium floor towards the floo network. He had Hermione's address in his hand. Perhaps it will take him straight to her floo. He hoped so. The atrium was quite a bit more crowded than it had been earlier and it was difficult to make his way across it. He hadn't realised where he was stepping and ran straight into none other than Mr. Limus himself.

'I'm sorry, sir.' He mumbled and ducked his head to avoid being caught out. But the action was futile. His characteristically platinum blonde hair could not be hidden beneath the hat as he hadn't had a haircut in a while.

'Mr. Malfoy?' Draco began to run as fast as he could through the crowd whilst being chased down by the reporter. Various other reporters had heard the commotion and were now following suit. This was worse than being chased by Potter. Oh, Great Merlin, he hoped this piece of paper would take him straight to Granger. He really didn't need this right now.

'Out of my way.' He said, sternly to a group of women standing in front of the floo and they obediently moved out of the way for him. With an appreciative nod to the women, he got into the fire and turned back as he was engulfed by the flames to see the reporters reach the floo a moment too late.

* * *

He landed in a quaint little townhouse with a modern interior. It was immaculate, with polished hardwood floors and furniture which looked like it had been meticulously placed in it's appropriate position. Books were staked in floor to ceiling shelves to one side of the room. He laughed internally. Well that was just a dead giveaway. There was no doubting this was Granger's house. It was a living room of the sorts. Pale blue lounges stood in the centre of the room with a wooden coffee table in front of it. A plush rug that complemented the tone of the lounge was underneath it. A television was mounted above the brick fireplace and walls were a pastel light blue colour. It was simplistic but stylish. If he was being honest, he actually was impressed by her style and it could've very well rivalled his own mothers. A massive compliment coming from him. He removed the coat and hat and placed them gently on the back of the pale blue couch as he took in his surroundings. It would be a very nice place to raise a child, he agreed.

She suddenly walked into the room with a crystal vase in her hands. Upon seeing him, she squeaked and promptly dropped the vase, causing it to smash on the floor.

'Oh man. Not again. What are you doing here, Draco? You startled me.' She asked as she pulled her wand out to repair the broken vase.

'I often have that effect on women. I know I shouldn't have dropped in; I just came to see if you were ok.' He replied.

She just laughed but there was a tinge of nervousness in her tone. 'Ok? No, I'm not ok.' She placed the vase on the empty top shelf in the bookcase. 'What's it to you?' She turned back to glare at him.

'Don't be like that Granger, please. I'm being serious. You are the mother of my child, it's important that you're ok.' He said calmly. She stood with her hands on her hips and pouted. After a moment, she sighed. After all he was right.

'I'm sorry. It's just been a rough morning. I'll be ok. Please sit. I need to talk to you anyway.' She replied. He did as he was told and sat on the couch, she sat on one of the matching seats.

'There's something you should know about Leo.' She started.

'Go on.' He prompted her, curious as to what she might say.

'He is a child that gets his way no matter what. So, when I told him about you, he wanted to meet you so badly that he threw a tantrum.' She said. He grinned. His son wanted to meet him. He looked at the woman in front of him though. She looked like she wanted to say something else.

'What else do you want to say?' He asked, feeling a little concerned about what she was going to say next. She took a deep breath before she elaborated.

'When I say tantrum. I mean a full-blown, uncontrollable tantrum. The kind that produces accidental magic. Very powerful accidental magic. Enough to harm someone if they get hit by it.' She replied.

'I see. How often does this occur?' That was very troubling information indeed. A child like that would be incredibly hard to control. Accidental magic could occur at any moment.

'Well it used to happen every day but not as often since he started preschool. Yesterday it was twice though.' She explained.

'So, what are you saying?' He was confused as to why she was telling him this now.

'What I'm saying Draco, is that I want…no, I need you to be here when I pick him up from school today.' She said, shakily. He could tell she had struggled to get that out. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him completely. He hadn't given her a reason to trust him. But he finally understood. She needed him here so she could avoid another tantrum. But had she really said today? He wasn't sure he was ready just yet.

'Today? As in you need me here today. Meet him today?' He asked.

'Yes. I can't deal with another temper tantrum this afternoon on top of everything else. Please Draco.' She exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. Was she actually begging him? Just what had happened to her not wanting him to meet him? Not that he was complaining.

'Ok. I'll be here.'

'Thank you, Draco.' She answered. 'Hang on, how did you find me?'

'Uh. Well I stopped by your office…'

'Say no more. Grace.' She sighed and got up. 'Do you want a coffee or something?'

Shit. He forgot that he was going to get her a coffee on the way over here with the hustle from the reporters.

'Uh. No thanks. I already had one. I could step out and get you one if you'd prefer?' He said. This conversation was weird. They were being way to civil and it was just irking him to be in this house right now.

'Oh really? That would be great, I'd die for a…'

'Caramel latte.' They said at the same time.

'How did you know?' She asked, a look of surprise on her face.

'Call it intuition.' He said and slipped into the floo again. He needed a little air. His son actually wanted to meet him and Granger couldn't stop it. It was so exciting. Merlin. He couldn't wait.

* * *

He returned to the coffee shop he had merely been at an hour ago. As he walked in the door, Clarice looked up. It looked like a slow time.

'Jacob. Back so soon? I thought you had important investment banking to take care of.' She asked. He smirked.

'I do. I just need another coffee for my business associate.' He supposed he could call Granger his business associate. They were going to raise a kid together.

'Alright, what will it be?' She asked.

'The usual, thanks Clarice.' He answered.

'Your business associate is also a fan of the famous caramel latte.' The woman said as she went about brewing the coffee. 'Would he or she like a blueberry muffin to go with it? Patrick cooked them fresh this morning. I know they're your favourite.'

How could he refuse a tempting offer like that? He assumed Granger hadn't thought to eat either this morning. 'Yes. I'll take two of those muffins as well.'

'Good man.' Patrick said as he came out the back with another tray of freshly baked goods.

He paid for the goodies and went back into the deserted alleyway nearby to apparate back to Hermione's house in Richmond.

* * *

He appeared in the kitchen in front of her, startling her again.

'Merlin, Draco. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' She asked.

'Sorry. Here, I brought sustenance.' He held up the bag and coffee for her to see and she graciously took the coffee and muffin from him.

'Thank you.' She took a sip of her coffee and moaned in appreciation. 'Merlin this is good. Where on earth did you get this?'

'This bakehouse in Central London that I found whilst I was undercover. I'm kind of a regular.' He said, nonchalantly.

'I can see why, this coffee is to die for.' She opened the bag and moaned again. 'How on earth could you have known blueberry muffins are my favourite too?'

He shrugged and dug into his muffin, feeling strange to be sharing a meal with his once enemy. They ate in silence. Once they were done, the awkwardness between the pair hung heavily in the room. He cleared his throat ready to make small talk. He wasn't a complete dud when it came to etiquette.

'So, what happened with Weasley?' Oh shit, he hadn't meant to ask that. It just came out. He was curious to know the answer though. She raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms across her chest.

'Why do you want to know?' She eyed him suspiciously.

'Just curious is all.' He shrugged.

'Well…he read the paper and came to the office. He wasn't happy. Called me a few choice words that I'd rather not repeat and told me never to speak to him again.' She explained. 'In the heat of the moment, I decided work could be put on hold for today and came home.'

'Very un-Granger-like to skip work. What will the ministry do without your perfect attendance?' He joked, trying to cheer her up.

'Fall apart I'm sure.' She poked her tongue out at him and disposed of their rubbish. 'Anyway, why are you still here? I don't need you to be here until three.' He honestly didn't know why he was still here either.

'I have an idea.' He suddenly thought of something. It was a crazy and potentially irresponsible idea but he honestly couldn't help himself. 'How about you go and get Leo from preschool right now and we'll make a day of it.'

* * *

**You're going to be seeing a lot more Grace soon. Pansy and Blaise will make a return too. Hope you like it. **

**Stay safe y'all. Until next time Zozo :)**


	5. Operation Fabulous

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**(Hermione POV)**

'Are you out of your mind? I can't just take him out of school.' She yelled at him.

'Why not? You are his mother. You can do whatever you want.' He argued.

'I am not pulling my son out of school, Draco.' She replied, positively outraged at the mere suggestion of it.

'Our son.' He corrected.

'Fine. I'm not taking our son out of school. It's irresponsible and reckless.' She argued. She couldn't believe how irresponsible he was being. But when had he ever been responsible in any situation? She should've expected something like this to come from him. He was the most thoughtless person she had ever known in her life and that was including Ron.

'Come on Gran…Hermione, be spontaneous for once in your life.' He whined.

'I said no Draco.' She stood her ground and glared at the man who was so much like her son…their son. He returned the glare and could almost sense a pout coming on. Her suspicions were confirmed a minute later and she chuckled.

'What's so funny?' He quirked his eyebrow. She sobered immediately.

'You and Leo are more alike than I thought.' She said, simply and walked out of the room. The man was hot on her heels and she very much didn't like it. 'There's a thing called personal space, Draco.' She called him out on it but he obviously didn't care.

They entered the living room and she dived straight towards his coat and hat in order to send him packing. As she picked them up, she wondered why he would ever wear anything like it. They were not his style at all. It was more middle-class citizen than someone who was from high society. It was something she thought he wouldn't be caught dead in. Perhaps she didn't know the man at all. But she did and she had full intention of throwing him out now. He was causing another headache to emerge.

He was still right behind her when she went to question him about the coat. Although, she hadn't realised just how close he was, for when she spun around, they were nearly standing nose to nose. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into those piercing, steel grey eyes. Mesmerised by the orbs of silver swirling around in the morning light as they sent sparkling hints of white gold, she lost herself in a memory for a moment before reality sunk in. This was Draco Malfoy. She may have had a son with the man but that didn't mean she could go sleeping around with him again, pretending they were one big happy family. She put the coat and hat between them and inched back a little. A small blush on her face brought a small smirk to his face. She cleared her throat, that had gone dry from her momentary lapse in judgement before returning her stern face once more. 'I said, personal space, Draco. Now go. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore right now.'

'Please Hermione…'

Merlin. She hadn't expected that face. He looked so hurt, more than she had ever seen him and Merlin, why did she suddenly feel so bad?

_No, Hermione. No. Do not go there. _

_Be strong. _

Feigning unawareness and feeling completely put off by the inappropriate thought that ran through her mind a minute ago, she thrusted the coat and hat at him once more and all but pushed him to the fireplace.

'I said go. I'll expect you back here about three.' She hmphed and turned her back to him, walking out of the room to the kitchen. She leaned up against the bench waiting for the sound of the floo. When it went off a few seconds later, she sank to the ground.

_What the actual…?_

Had she seriously just considered stepping over the boundaries again? It must have been her hormones. She hadn't been with someone for so long that being in close contact had sent them into sensory overdrive. She groaned. If Draco wanted to be around, she would have to set up some boundaries. The first being abstinence. She couldn't trust her traitorous hormones to not mess up again. Nor could she trust Draco not to want more. The second boundary they would have to figure out, was a schedule to adhere to for custody. But there was no sense thinking about this now. She would bring it up later when he came back.

Pulling her hands through her hair, she sighed and wondered what she could do for the rest of the day. The Daily Prophet sat on the table, unwrapped but unread. She was completely aware that the paper would've slandered her that she had spent the morning avoiding the press and arguing with the men in her life to avoid having a chance to read it.

'Oh well, Hermione, you had better read it.' She sighed and removed herself from the floor to retrieve the paper. Reading the headlines, she gasped. 'Oh Merlin.'

Five minutes later, the paper had been screwed up and tossed into the bin. Of course, Ron would be mad. She had lied to him about Leo's father. He hated the Malfoy family with a passion. But he had no right in telling her what she could and couldn't do. He didn't have to cut her off either. Harry had accepted the news alright. Granted, he still was disappointed in her lack of dignity, but otherwise had understood the circumstances. So, why the hell did Ron have to yell the whole department down in fury? She groaned in frustration and walked upstairs to Leo's room.

Leo's room was a room that had made her proud of her interior decorating skills. She had found a wallpaper with all the star constellations on it at a trendy boutique shop in Central London and had used it to decorate the wall adjacent to his bed. She had also charmed the paper to glow like the stars themselves at night. They had spent many a night looking at each constellation and she'd tell a different story about a different one each night. She had somehow snuck education into bedtime and she was rather proud of that achievement. His double bed was a solid pine timber bed stained a dark walnut colour, with a matching tallboy, bookcase, and bedside tables. The floors were a soft, grey carpet, the kind of carpet that you wouldn't mind sleeping on and felt luxurious under the feet. The duvet cover set; she had let Leo decide for himself when they had last visited Matalan. Due to his pure fascination with dragons, he had immediately chosen the one with dragons on it. It was a simple white cotton with green and silver dragons scattered across the fabric. When Leo had seen it, he had yelled that they looked like Troy and had demanded that they take that duvet cover home with them. She chuckled at the memory.

She went about picking up his scattered toys on the floor, a fire truck that a neighbour had gifted him for his third birthday, the magformers (magnetic shapes that stick together to build things) she had also picked up on another shopping trip as well as a few plastic dragons that Harry had given him. She placed them in their respective toy bins and then went to pick up the laundry basket. Oh well, if she wasn't going to work today, she might as well do some housework. Picking up the basket, her eyes were drawn to the Draco constellation on the wall. She frowned. Her son had pointed it out many times and had begged her to tell her the story of it, but something just made her refuse every time. She realised she was just making excuses. She just hadn't wanted her son to know the true origins of his father. But now that he was back, it would be completely futile in avoiding it further. Why, oh why, couldn't he had stayed in hiding? She was raising him fine all on her own. She groaned in frustration and went to unload his clothes into the washing machine.

* * *

About an hour later, Hermione leant against the counter in the kitchen with a glass of water. She had just finished all the housework. It was nearing one o'clock and her floo went off making her spit out her water on her shirt.

'Damn it. Arificus.' She pointed her wand at her shirt to dry it. 'Who is coming to see me now?' She wondered out loud and entered the living room.

'Hello Hermione.' The tall, dark man said. It was the second Slytherin who had paid her a visit today.

'Blaise. What can I do for you?' She replied with as much professionalism as she could muster.

'Come on Hermione, no need for the formalities. You know why I'm here.' He smirked.

'If you've come to torment me about the fact Leo is Malfoy's illegitimate child then I don't want to hear it.' She said snarkily.

'Alright. Alright. I won't torment you. But please just answer me this. Why Draco? And more importantly when?' He asked. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away. She didn't really want to answer that question or rather questions. But when she didn't answer, the man invaded her personal space and brought her face to look at his.

'Hermione. Please.' He begged.

'Fine. About a week after the war ended, I went to this pub.'

'Howlers? I'm only assuming.' Blaise interrupted.

'Yes, how did you know?' She asked.

'Draco's favourite pub. It's not important. Go on.' He replied. She quirked an eyebrow to challenge him but went on, regardless.

'Anyway, I went to drink my sorrows away. No one had been paying any attention towards me for days. Draco walked in and I asked him to sit with me. I just didn't want to be alone anymore and he was there. I didn't expect him to accept. But he did. We sat in silence for a while but eventually the alcohol made us talk. I have no idea what we even talked about as by that time, I had lost track of how many drinks we had both had. So, the story goes, where one thing led to another and we ended up doing it in his apartment, I think. I actually don't know where it was. I left the following morning before Draco even woke up. We had been so drunk that we didn't use protection and I ended up having Leo. But Draco had gone into hiding the day after so I never got a chance to tell him. That was until yesterday.'

'So, it was a one-night stand, no strings attached sort of thing.' Blaise mused.

'Supposed to be. But that didn't end up happening.' She sighed in frustration and went to walk away.

'Hermione…' He grabbed her arm.

'Blaise.' She copied, peering up at him.

'Draco isn't as bad as you make him out to be.' He admitted. Of course, Hermione knew that he wasn't as awful as she made him out to be. He had a few redeeming qualities but that still didn't mean she liked him.

'I know. It would've been a lot easier if it hadn't been him though.' She said in response. He nodded.

'No sense pondering what if's. You know better than that Hermione.' He went to peruse her books. She absolutely did know better than that. If her parents had left England a moment sooner, they would have survived. But it wasn't meant to be. 'How did your friends take the news?'

'Harry was disappointed but could understand how it could've happened. But Ron went ballistic and basically told me never to speak to him again. I assume the rest of the Weasleys apart from Ginny feel the same. Grace already knew.' She replied.

'Trust Weaselbee to flip his lid. I assume that was why Finnegan told me you were at home.'

'Seamus? You came to my office?' She lifted her eyebrow. 'Why is that?'

'Well…I actually came by on official business.'

'Oh? What exactly is this business?' She asked and sat down on one of the lounges whilst she watched him look at her book collection. Blaise worked in the Department for International Magical Co-Operation and generally worked in preventing contradictions in law between Britain and other ministries as well as trading standards between countries. The only times he had come and visited her on business matters were when he needed her to approve something or he had amendments to make.

'Unfortunately, I have to be the bearer of bad news. It is your department's proposed law for goblin welfare. Most of the European Federation of Wizards seem to disapprove with multiple of the rulings in which the law proposes.' He conjured the paperwork and handed it to her. Nearly all of it was highlighted and notes were hanging off it.

'Multiple? It's nearly the whole law, Blaise.' She baulked and then sighed. 'I will take a look at it and revise it with my colleagues when I go back to work. Is that all you wanted?' She looked at him, knowing something was up. 'It's not all you wanted, is it?'

'Well…no.' He said sheepishly. 'Narcissa has sent me to take you robe shopping for her gala.'

'Hah. I haven't even replied yet and I only got the invitation yesterday.' She said.

'Efficiency is everything to Narcissa.'

'Don't you have work to do? And I don't even know if I'm going.' She rolled her eyes.

'I took the afternoon off and you're kidding right. Turning down an invitation from Narcissa is a death wish. Ok a wish for a mountain of howlers.' They both chuckled. 'Please come. Narcissa is dying to meet you properly. Besides, it will be fun to have another person join our game of diss the socialite.'

'No way. You diss the guests?' She asked in surprise. She imagined that they all had sat around drinking champagne and talked about how much money they had. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought they would play such immature games. But she had to admit that she was impressed.

'Oh absolutely. Pansy, Theo, Daph and I have done so ever since we started going to those dull things. There is nothing more dreadfully dull than sitting and watching a bunch of old aristocratic twits talking about how delightful the décor is, how many grapes went into this wine and oh Margaret, have you seen the begonias? It is just a wonderful season for them, they smell absolutely divine.' He mocked an aristocratic gentlemen voice to make her laugh. 'So, what do you say?'

Well, it had been such a long time since she had a day out with good friends without Leo. She supposed she could get Harry and Gin to look after him for the day. It would do her some good to get out of her work and let loose for once. She was still sceptical though. Attending the Malfoy Estate gala required some sort of socialite standing and despite her being the deputy of the Magical Law Enforcement Unit, she was still just a muggleborn witch. A lot of people in attendance would still hold grudges against her. She didn't exactly want to deal with that amongst all the stress she already was under.

'Come on Hermione. It will be fun. You work so hard; you need time to yourself. I promise we will keep you away from any socialites who might want to stir up trouble.' He said, and she was astounded that she had quite literally forgotten that Blaise had natural legilimency. It meant he could search anyone's mind at any time whether he was willing or not. Legilimency was the one magical thing she couldn't do and it irritated her to no end. She almost hated him for using it on her right now though. 'Hey. Don't get your wand in a twist. You're the one that is always hard to read. I can't exactly control it either.'

'I know. Sorry. But you're right. I do need a break. I will accept the invitation when I go back to work. I haven't got an owl.' She sighed.

'You can send it back with me. Pansy and I are having dinner with Narcissa tonight.' He admitted. She nodded. 'So, get ready lady. We are about to make you the most fabulous thing that walked through the doors of Malfoy Manor since Narcissa herself.'

He twirled her around as she stood up, making her giggle.

* * *

'Where are we going exactly Blaise?' She asked as they walked down the rainy streets of London.

'Bond Street. Narcissa expects the best and we want you to make a good first impression. Not that I'm saying you wouldn't in your usual robes, it's just…'

'It's a high-end affair. I get it Blaise.' She rolled her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice but it was to no avail.

'Look. I know you hate shopping for clothes but it was either me or Draco. I thought you might've appreciated a friend rather than a foe helping you decide what to wear. Besides, if Draco is still the same man, I knew he was back in school, he would have you dressed up in something that resembles a potato sack.' They both laughed and turned into Bond Street.

'Just make sure we are done by three. I need to pick up Leo.' She said as Blaise dragged her into the Dolce Gabbana store.

'Don't worry. We have time.' He whispered.

The store resembled an old theatre with high ceilings and gold trimmings. Mannequins were scattered about the room wearing various designer outfits. Rows upon rows of hangers were on the walls of the room.

'Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle. How may I help you?' A blonde French lady in what Hermione could only assume was a black Dolce Gabbana suit came sidling up to them; her eyelash extensions nearly falling off from the amount of blinking she was doing at Blaise. Hermione couldn't believe how shameless she was in her tired attempt to flirt with him. For all the saleswoman knew, she could be his girlfriend or wife, yet she still tried to flirt with him. But Blaise took it in his stride and began speaking in French to the lady and Hermione saw her nearly swoon.

'Oui. Of course. Jacqueline. Jacqueline? Yes. You. Come dress this fabulous young woman over here.' She smiled at Hermione as another lady, this time a brunette, wearing the exact same outfit and clearly sporting a British accent swept her away to a room with plush velvet furnishings. The dressing room had a large seating area facing towards stalls with golden doors and trimmings.

'So, is that your boyfriend out there?' Jacqueline asked when they were out of earshot, making Hermione stand still whilst she began measuring her.

'No. He's a friend. He's just helping me find an outfit for an event we are attending.' She replied, unamused by the amount of prodding this lady was beginning to carry out on her.

'So, is he single?' She pried again.

'No. He has a fiancé.'

'Tis' a shame.' She replied. 'A girl as beautiful deserves a handsome man to sweep her off her feet every once in a while.'

'What makes you think I don't have a man?' She asked, suddenly angry. She didn't know what it was about Jacqueline, but the woman was rubbing her the wrong way in every literal sense.

'Oh. So, who is the lucky man? And why is he not here?' Jacqueline asked as she wrapped a tape measure around her chest. Merlin, this woman was an all up in your business type. Couldn't she just mind her own beeswax?

'He's on business.' She said simply.

'Oh, and what does he do?' The woman pressed.

'Frankly, I don't see how this is any of your business.' She said, crossly. Thankfully, Jacqueline got the message and backed off any more prying questions.

'My apologies. Um…what is your name?'

'Hermione.' She replied.

'Right. Well, Hermione. I will be back in a minute. I think I have an idea of a dress which would look lovely on you.' She left the room and Hermione rolled her eyes. The moment she did, Blaise stuck his head into the room.

'I'm assuming that the nifflers got to you as well.' He smirked.

'Nifflers? Is that what we are calling them now? But yes. Some people can't keep to themselves.' She huffed.

'Don't worry HG, the sooner we find you a dress, the sooner we can be out of here.' He replied. Blaise had begun to call her HG after a bet that was made at one of their brunches. She wasn't sure what the circumstances of the bet were, but it didn't bother her all that much. The lady returned with a selection of gowns of various different colours for her to try on. Jacqueline handed her a floor-length, a-line, gold, satin dress and ushered her into one of the fitting room stalls. A minute later, she emerged and twirled in front of Blaise. He had a calculated expression but then shook his head.

'No. It's too plain. Do you perhaps have something in a bolder colour?' He asked Jacqueline. The woman huffed and handed her an off the shoulder, dark blue, mermaid dress with a silver belt around the middle for her to try on. When she slipped the gown on and returned, Blaise immediately shook his head. 'It's not your colour. Sorry Hermione. Pretty style though.'

Jacqueline sighed again and handed her a red, strappy dress with a slit mid-thigh and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Hermione raised her eyebrows at it and turned to Blaise. He had the same expression. It was definitely not her.

'No, absolutely not. Hang on, I know.' He suddenly said and exited the room, leaving Jacqueline very bemused. She obviously didn't like her expertise being undermined. He returned with a dark green, high-neckline, low backed gown with a leg slit up the left side of the dress. Intricate, swirling, sequin patterns were scattered across the dress. Hermione had to admit it was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

'I'm sorry sir. That dress is reserved for our highest paying customers. It is a one of a kind, Zabini dress. I'm sure you cannot afford it.' Jacqueline said with a judging look. Blaise glared at the woman.

'For your information, I am aware that the dress is one of a kind. My mother designed it.' He said with a smirk.

'I'm sorry. Did you just say that Alexandria Zabini is your mother?' Jacqueline went pale in the face, as if she were going to faint.

'Yes. Blaise Zabini, in the flesh.' He smirked and bowed to her which evidently made her pass out. Both Blaise and Hermione chuckled. 'Now, HG, this I know will be perfect. It was practically designed for you.'

'Hah. I very much doubt your mother would design anything for me. I'm no model.' She mused.

'Just try it on. It may surprise you.' He replied with a wink. She had an inkling that there was something magical about this dress from the way he was looking at her. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as he ushered her into the changing room. She held the dress up against her and looked in the mirror. It truly was the most stunning piece of clothing she had ever seen. Taking a look at the price tag, she nearly had a heart attack. It was worth nearly a month of her pay. But she felt magically compelled to try it on anyway. Discarding the blue dress, she had on, she slipped the dress on and zipped it up. She gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

She knew it was the one. She honestly didn't care about the price anymore. It accentuated her figure in every way. She felt as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. Not to mention how comfortable she felt in it. It was as Blaise said. It was practically designed for her. As she stepped out, she knew they had found it. The grin on Blaise's face said it all. Even Jacqueline, who had somehow come to when she had been changing was speechless. She smirked, feeling the best she had since the Yule Ball. She couldn't wait to throw it in Malfoy's face when she walked into the manor. No potato sack for her.

'J'adore.' The French lady snuck around the door. 'Alexandria would be so proud.' She clapped her hands together.

'How do you feel Hermione?' Blaise asked.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, there was only one word to describe how she felt.

'Incredible.'

* * *

**There's Chapter 5. My apologies for the lack of uploads. My life has been super busy lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time Zozo :) **


	6. Dinner for Three

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**(Hermione POV)**

Once they had paid for the very beautiful – but very expensive even with Blaise's family discount – dress, Blaise had insisted on buying her some new shoes, eloquently suggesting that the ones she owned now looked like she was trying to recreate his ninety-year-old nonna. She had laughed him off, although slightly offended that he disliked her taste in clothing. What was wrong with practicality anyway?

He had asked for her shoe size and had made quick work of browsing the shelves in the nearest designer shoe shop for the perfect shoe. After about twenty minutes he had finally picked out a pair of black, strappy, Alexandre Birman heels with a chunky heel – after she insisted on practicality – and a metallic silver pair of Gucci heels. They couldn't decide on one pair, so he had bought them both and told her it was a gift from him.

They had also bought a matching clutch at a nearby Chanel store before Hermione realised that she had ten minutes before she had to pick up Leo. She had apologised profusely to Blaise, who had still wanted to get her jewellery and had run down a back alley to disapparate back to her house. She discarded her shopping onto her bed and straightened her clothes before making her way over to Wyvern Wisps.

* * *

She hadn't accounted for the reporters outside, completely forgetting the newspaper article from this morning and she reprimanded herself for not using the floo. Various cameras went off and a crowd of reporters formed around her, preventing her from moving forward.

'Hermione. Did you know where Draco was all this time?' A balding man with a pin-striped vest asked, his quill at the ready. She flinched as another camera went off.

'Miss Granger, are you in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy?' A plump woman in a plum suit asked.

'Does Leo know about his father?' Another woman in a teal fedora asked.

Just when she thought that she'd never get away, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled away from the reporters.

'Quick Hermione. Inside.' Pansy said and pulled her into the safety of the preschool entrance then turned back to address the reporters. 'Miss Granger will not be answering any questions today so scat.' She spat. 'Go on.' When they began to disapparate, she turned back to Hermione. 'I am so sorry. Carol warned me this might happen. I thought she got rid of them. Are you ok?' She pulled her into a hug.

'I don't want to talk about it.' She replied. 'Where's Leo? We are supposed to be meeting with Draco this afternoon.'

Just as she said that, Carol came out of the back room with Leo and Andrew, followed by Theo.

'And then Troy saved the day…' Leo said and she smiled. At least he had a good day. He wouldn't be in a bad mood when they went to see Draco then. Theo looked up and saw that they weren't alone anymore, his face lighting up when he saw Hermione.

'Ah, Hermione. Still on for brunch on Saturday? The boys want to set up the old potions set.' Theo peered up over his glasses at her.

'Absolutely. Wouldn't miss it.' She smiled in response.

'Mummy!' Leo said, practically throwing himself at her legs and she picked him up. 'I was just telling Mr. Nott about Andy and I's trip to beat the Flutterbies.'

'Oh really? You'll have to tell me about that one later. Sounds heroic.' She said, kissing him on the forehead.

'It's definitely a good one. These two have the most wonderful imaginations.' Theo replied. 'Anyway. I have to get Andy to his tooth healer appointment. He's been so nervous about it that I don't know how he'll cope in there.'

'Daddy. I don't wanna go.' The little fair-haired boy pouted. 'Too healer scary. I'm staying here with Leo.'

'Help me.' Theo mouthed at Hermione and she placed Leo on the ground, crouching in front of Andrew.

'You know, my parents were tooth-healers, Andy.'

'They were? Were they scary?' He asked.

'No. They were the kindest, warmest people I ever knew. Think of a tooth-healer as someone who makes sure your teeth nice and strong so you can eat all the nice things that you like to eat.'

'Like ice-cream?' He asked.

'Exactly. If you don't go and see the tooth-healer, you won't be able to eat ice-cream. But if you are extra good and do as the healer says, maybe your daddy will buy you an ice-cream as a special treat.' She smiled.

'Really? Daddy? Can I get ice-cream?' The man nodded. 'Ok, less go. Bye Minnie, bye Leo.' Andy replied and allowed his father to pick him up.

'Thank you, Hermione. I seriously owe you one. I will see you Saturday.' He said as Andy grabbed his glasses. 'Hey, you…' They stepped into the floo and disappeared.

'You're a natural with kids, you know.' Pansy said. She hadn't even realised Pansy was still there. Carol seemed to have disappeared.

'Yeah. When the child isn't my own. Sometimes I don't know how to handle him.' She whispered to her but Leo was distracted and sitting on the floor playing with Troy. The blue and silver dragon was currently breathing fire at an imaginary Hippogriff.

'He's definitely Draco's child that's for sure.' Pansy replied.

'Who's Draco?' Leo sat up. He had obviously just tuned into their conversation.

'Draco is…um…that is your dad's name.' Hermione said awkwardly.

'Draco is daddy? Are we going to see him now?' He perked up, a gleaming hope in his silvery eyes.

'Yes darling. Your daddy will be there when we get home.' She replied with a sigh.

'Yay! We going now.' The toddler got off the floor and grabbed her hand. Pansy chuckled and Hermione glared at the woman.

'Like father, like son.' She said in a sing song manner as Leo kept pulling on her hand.

'Alright. Alright. We're going Leo. I'll see you tomorrow Pansy.'

'Let me know how it goes. I'll be at the…'

'Malfoy's tonight. I know. Blaise told me. He can tell you about it later. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment.' She laughed in resignation. 'Alright you, Mr. Impatient. It looks like we're using the floo today.' She looked out the window to see reporters still there and then picked him up to walk over to the floo.

'We're going to see daddy!' Leo chanted over and over again as they disappeared.

* * *

Draco had been true to his word and was sitting on the lounge when they arrived. He looked a bit cleaner than he had been this morning. It seemed like he wanted to make a good first impression. Not that Leo would have even noticed in the slightest. But it was kind of adorable knowing that he was nervous. When she stepped out of the fireplace, she realised Leo was no longer chanting but clinging to her for dear life. The poor boy was so shy when meeting new people, that he could slip into petrification at any moment. It was one characteristic he had picked up from her, but she knew that he'd eventually grow out of it.

'Hi Draco.' She turned to the man on the lounge.

'Hi yourself.' He gave her a weak smile. 'Hello Leo.' He said gently, 'I'm your dad.'

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

Draco arrived at her place right on three and called out to see if she was already there. When there was no response, he hung his actual trench-coat up on the hooks and sat down on one of the lounges. To say he was nervous was a complete understatement.

He had spent the good half of the past few hours cleaning himself up. He had his hair cut, he had shaved his stubble and made sure to use the concealment charm on all the bruises he had obtained in the past week from working behind Yaxley's back. He wasn't sure a three-year old could understand the concept of a first impression but he certainly didn't want to scare the boy. Bruises all over him would certainly cause some concern.

He was glad when Blaise said he would take Granger gala shopping. Blaise certainly had more fashion sense than he did considering his mother was a famous designer. He was sure if he had taken Granger shopping, he would have had her dressed in something resembling no less than a nun's attire. Perhaps even a potato sack. He snickered at the thought of Granger showing up in a potato sack. Now that would be some quality entertainment.

As he sobered, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach emerge again. Would his son like him? Would he be a good father? Would Granger let him? He wondered what the boy looked like. Did he look like him? Or did he look like Granger? He hadn't ever thought to ask Grace what he looked like. It was all just personality questions. As long as he didn't have Granger's awful buck teeth. She had fixed them now but they were just terrible when she had been younger. He tapped his sweaty palms on his jeans and stared at Granger's enormous selection of books. There would be no doubt his son would be smart. Granger would have him reading coherently by now, he was sure. Everyone had said he was intelligent – well those he had spoken to anyway.

He just hoped he wouldn't scare him off.

The floo went off at ten past three and Granger stepped out, wearing a set of light blue robes. The boy was clinging to her side, the blue dragon toy he had sent Grace to give to him was clutched tightly in his left hand. He smiled. Granger had no idea it was a present from him. Grace had had sure to hide that fact. The boy was blonde and his unblinking silver eyes were giving him the once over, wondering if he should trust the strange man in his living room. He was wearing a set of denim overalls over an olive-green t-shirt, with white running shoes. It was a really adorable outfit, he had to say so himself.

'Hi Draco.' Hermione said calmly, trying to pry the boy off her side a little.

'Hi yourself.' He gave a small smile at the way she was struggling. He then turned his attention to the boy.

'Hello Leo. I'm your dad.' He said gently, hoping that his tone wouldn't scare him off. Leo burrowed into Hermione's shoulder.

'Don't worry Draco. He's just a little shy around new people. He'll warm up to you.' She replied.

_Hah. He wished she would warm up to him as well. _

Where the hell did that come from? He frowned and watched her as she appeared to be coaxing him to say hello to him. He finally mumbled a hi but burrowed into her shoulder again. Hermione stood there holding the shy child whilst she stared at him. He felt awkward and completely out of place. He shuffled on his feet and said the first thing that came to mind.

'How was dress shopping? Find anything suitable?' He asked.

'As a matter of fact, yes. It was one of Blaise's mother's gowns.' She replied.

'Good. So, I take it, you're coming then?' He stated.

'Don't think I really had a choice in the matter. Narcissa would have maimed me if I declined.' She replied still trying to pry the child off her. 'Leo, please let go. It's only your dad. He isn't going to hurt you.'

Leo slowly uncurled himself from her shoulder and politely asked her to put him down, to which she gladly did. The boy still clutching his toy close to his chest looked up at him. He was so much like him when he was his age, but there were elements that he could see that were definitely from Hermione. But no buck teeth. Thank Merlin. The boy still looked frightened as ever, so to break the tension, he crouched and did the best thing he thought he could.

'Who have we got here Leo?' He asked pointedly at the dragon.

'Troy.' He said quietly.

'Is Troy a dragon? I bet he's the fiercest one of all.' He smiled, hoping the boy would open up a bit more. The boy stared blankly at him for a few more seconds before he asked in a very timid tone.

'Are you really my daddy?' He asked.

'Yes Leo. I am.' He nodded in agreement. The boys eyes teared up and he dropped the dragon and ran to his room.

'Leo? Leo. What's wrong?' Hermione called after him. 'I'm sorry Draco. I promise you he was really excited about meeting you before we got home. I don't know what happened.' She went to follow him but he stopped her.

'Perhaps I should go and talk to him.' He said. 'I upset him. So, it's my problem to solve.' He told her.

'Alright. But be gentle on him, Draco. I don't know how much experience you've had with kids. They take things a lot harder than we do.' She replied and began chewing on her nails.

'Granger stop biting your nails. It's a disgusting habit. Don't worry I will be gentle. Which one is his room?' He asked.

'Upstairs the first door on the left.' She explained, dropping her hand.

He walked coolly up the stairs, having no idea what he was going to say. Hopefully, Leo would take charge. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Leo's door. When he didn't get a response, he stuck his head inside the door. He was curled up in a ball on his bed.

'Leo? It's dad. Are you ok?' He asked and entered the room.

'Why daddy leave?' He asked angrily. 'Why daddy no stay?'

Oh, now he understood what was going on. Leo blamed himself for him leaving them both. But it wasn't him at all. He hadn't known he had even existed before he left. Sighing, Draco strode over to the bed and sat down beside him.

'I didn't mean to leave you or your mother.' He started. 'I didn't have a choice. I had to…'

'Cause you are hoo-man?' He asked.

'A Hoo-man?' He was so confused.

'Yes. Person who helps people…' Leo explained.

'A person who helps people? Oh, you mean, humanitarian. Well I suppose you could say that. You see…, you know what Leo. I'm going to tell you a story.' He suddenly changed his train of thought.

'A story?' The child's eyes lit up.

'Yes. It's the story of why I left. You see, they are some very bad people in this world who do very bad things.'

'Like the voldy guy?' Leo perked up a little.

'Yes, exactly like the voldy guy. Well, I got a message from one of those very bad people asking me to join them. But I knew I wasn't a bad guy. So, I decided that I would go undercover.'

'What's undercover?' Leo's interest sparked. Apparently, the kid liked a good story.

'Undercover is pretending to work for someone when you are working for someone else.' He tried to explain.

'Oh ok. What 'appened next?' He asked.

'Well. I had to go away for a while and because I didn't tell anyone where I went, they thought I died.'

'Like mummy said you did. But you didn't.' Leo interrupted again.

'Nope kiddo. I didn't. So, whilst I was away, I was working hard to stop the bad guys.'

'Ooo. Did you use your wand a lot? Did you fight a dragon?' Leo interrupted again. Draco chuckled.

'I did have to use my wand a lot but I didn't fight a dragon. Now, where was I?' He wondered.

'You were using your wand to defeat the bad guys.' He looked up at Hermione, who had walked into the room at that moment, her arms folded across her chest. 'Do go on, I am interested in finding out where this is going.' She gave him a reassuring smile.

'Ah yes. So, I used my wand to defeat the bad guys. I was laying spell after spell on them in order to trap them. It took a lot of time because I couldn't let them know that I was fighting them. Until one day, I finally set the biggest magical trap I could and they fell right into it. When they did, the aurors locked them up. So, my job was complete and I could finally come home.'

'So, you're a superhero?' Leo looked up at him. Draco had no idea what a superhero was and he looked to Granger for her to explain.

'Yes love. Your dad saved the wizarding world.' She smiled at him.

'Wow. My dad is a hero.' He said excitedly and went off into his own world.

'So, Granger, how did I do?' He asked.

'A for effort, but I reckon you could do better.' She teased, biting her lip.

'I have you know that I haven't done this before.' He replied.

'I know. I'm just teasing. It was good. You'll get more creative with the stories though.' She explained.

'Hey.' They both looked to Leo who was pointing at the constellation wall – which Draco had only just realised was there. 'Your name is Draco. You're named after stars?' He asked.

'Sure am, kiddo and so are you.' He replied.

'Is that why you never told me the story mummy? Cause it hurt to talk bout daddy?' He asked and Draco's eyes flew straight to her face. She blushed and he smirked.

'I thought I'd save it for a better time.' She mumbled in reply. Draco was dumbstruck. For one, he had only just realised that Granger had named their kid after a constellation which was a tradition in his family. But two, he wasn't sure why Granger wouldn't tell him about the constellation he was so obviously interested in. Sure, he was related to it by name and they weren't on the best terms, but that shouldn't have deterred her from telling him.

'Could you tell me it now?' Leo tilted his head to the side watching his parents.

'Tonight. If you're good.' She said. 'Now, your dad and I have to talk. Boring, adult talk. Would you mind staying up here and playing for a while? I brought Troy up.'

'Troy!' The kid jumped at the toy and they both laughed, taking that as a I don't mind and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped him at the door.

'I think we're both old enough to put the unpleasantries behind us.' She said as he saw him frown.

'I agree.' He admitted, not letting her know just how tired he was of fighting people.

'Can we at least be civil? For Leo's sake.' She raised her eyebrows at him.

'Who said I wasn't being civil already? Granger what is this all about?' He was also getting tired of all the mind games people played.

'Ok, Draco. I want to know, what are your intentions?'

'My intentions? Depends on whom you're talking about?' He said, nonchalantly.

'With Leo. Not me. Merlin. I thought you would have known I don't have any romantic feelings towards you.' She said, exasperatedly.

'To be in his life as much as your willing to let me be.' She shrugged easily, ignoring the part about romantic feelings because he was sure anything she would say, would be mutual.

'I assumed you would say that.' She replied. 'Well if you intend on remaining civil with me, I'm thinking we'll need to sort out a schedule. But we will have to ask Leo his thoughts about seeing you first.'

'I'm sure that isn't going to be a problem anymore.' He mumbled under his breath.

'I heard that. But I agree. Leo is super responsive to stories. He loves them…'

'You named him after a constellation.' He interrupted. She turned to face him.

'Of course, I did. I couldn't reject his heritage for the sake of my pride.' She replied.

'Careful Granger or I'll start to think you actually care.' He teased. She poked her tongue out at him. 'Oh, really mature. I hope you haven't taught Leo to have such poor manners.'

'Oh, sod off, will you.' She sighed in frustration to which he chuckled.

'Just messing with you.'

'What's your schedule like at the moment?' She went on. Hmm...that was a tough one. He truly didn't know himself. McGonagall was yet to get back to him about him completing his NEWTs and he wasn't sure he would get the job anyway.

'Well. I applied for a potions research job.' He started.

'Don't you need your…'

'NEWTs. Yes.' He finished her sentence. 'I have talked it over with McGonagall and I'm pretty sure she is going to let me sit all my NEWTs when I am ready, given the circumstances. Even then, I don't know if I'll get the job.'

'Right. Well good for you but, that didn't really answer my question.' She replied.

'At the moment, I'm free anytime.' He said, succinctly.

'Alright. Good. Well, I usually have Mondays off work. But it really depends on the workload. Wednesdays and Thursdays are the hardest days.' She replied.

'I can take him Wednesdays and Thursdays if you want.' He said. 'And we can do alternating weekends as well?' He suggested.

'Sounds good. But only if it's alright with Leo.' She pressed.

'Of course.' He agreed.

'We also need to set some boundaries.' She began again. 'You can't just appear in my house whenever you see fit like you did this morning.'

'Understandable.' He didn't want to argue that, he'd hate to come home and randomly find her sitting in his apartment as well.

'You also need to let me know if he gets sick anytime he's in your care, or if you can't take him that day, so I can make arrangements.'

'Same to you.' He agreed again.

'Oh, and please don't let any of your prospects around him.'

Hah. Prospects. 24 hours ago, he was dead to the wizarding world. Not a single lady in the wizarding world would be after him. At least not for a while. He wasn't interested in dating anyone right now anyway.

'Not going to be a problem. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now.' He admitted.

'Good to know.' She replied. 'Anything else you would like to add?'

'That goes for you as well, just so you know.' He said. 'I don't want some random bloke having any influence over my son. Not that I don't trust your judgement but…yeah.' He finished awkwardly. Hermione just laughed at him.

'As if that's going to happen. The only guy who has ever paid any romantic attention to me was Cormac back in sixth year and I didn't even like him.' She replied.

'What about Weaselbee?' He asked.

'Don't even mention Ron right now.' Her mood soured as she glared at him.

'Sorry. Sore topic. But if you ever want to talk, I know we aren't exactly friends or chummy or anything but I do have experience with the male mind. I might be able to help.'

'If I didn't know better Malfoy, I'd say you actually cared.' She sent the same tease he had given her back at him.

'Touché.' He chuckled. 'I'm being serious though.'

'I know. Thank you.' She sighed and rubbed her temples.

'Are you ok?' He attempted a civil question and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah fine. Just tired I guess.' She yawned to prove her point. 'I suppose, I had better get dinner ready. Leo's bedtime is at 7pm and I usually try and get all his energy out before I put him to bed. Just warning you, he has a bit of a temper.'

'Sounds like someone I know.' He said, cheekily.

'Are you implying that I have a temper?' She asked.

'Well if the punch you gave in third year is anything to go by…'

'Fair point. But I should warn you, he is prone to extremely powerful accidental magic.' She warned.

'How powerful are we talking exactly?' He was curious now.

'Enough to break bones if it hits you. Trust me, I know. He broke my wrist once.'

He was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure he had heard of accidental magic being that powerful before. Sure, he had heard of kids that could break objects, move them around and change their shape or colour but breaking bones was nearly unheard of. It was actually quite concerning if he was being honest.

'Have you taken him to a healer about it?' He asked.

'Yes. Many times. They ran tests the first couple of times but they haven't found anything abnormal about him, apart from the fact that he is advanced in mental capacity. They think it's probably down to that. But other than that, his magical blood levels are normal and he is growing up like he should.'

When she mentioned him growing up, Draco couldn't help but feel sombre about it. He had missed the first few years of his son's life. Years that he'd never get back. He had missed the first step, the first word…so many things he had always dreamed of experiencing.

'I'm sorry.' He said out loud before he realised what he had said.

'For what exactly?' She looked confused.

'For not being here all this time.' He admitted. If the child had as much as a temper as she said he did, he couldn't have been an easy child. He might've been able to alleviate the pressure on her if he had been around, even for a little bit.

She brushed him off. 'Nonsense. I understand why you had to go. I'm glad that you did. Otherwise Yaxley and his associates would still be on the streets. Besides, I had my friends to help. Merlin knows Pansy and Blaise have been a godsend.'

'But I missed so many things…'

'Don't get sentimental on me, Malfoy.' She teased.

'So, how did you and Pansy become friends in the first place? The last I remember, Parkinson loathed you with her entire being.' He asked.

'She changed her attitude. Something about turning over a new leaf. Must have been when she was at university. She offered me a friendship the moment I stepped in to enrol Leo into The Wyvern Wisps and I took her up on it. Blaise became a friend by association. Are you staying for dinner or are you going home? Speaking of, I'll need your address.' She changed the subject twice, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject. He didn't pressure her anymore. He'd get the rest of the information from Pansy later.

'I'll stay if you don't mind. I don't exactly want to go back to a frozen meal in my apartment, thank you very much. I have a penthouse apartment in Kingston Upon Thames. Three-bedroom place and the balconies are well fenced off so kids can't go flying off the edge. I'll make sure I have the floo set so you and Leo can come through.' He conjured a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. 'Here's the address.' He handed it to her.

'Thank you.' She yawned again and stood to make dinner. He could tell she needed some rest and, in her state, dinner would end up a total disaster.

'Sit. I'll make dinner. You look like you're about to fall asleep.' He commanded.

'Was it that obvious?' She joked but didn't argue with him.

He went to search the cupboards for anything he could salvage into an edible meal. It appeared that she needed to go shopping for her cupboards and fridge were devoid of anything, bar a bag of sugar. He decided to call her out on it.

'Granger. You do realise you actually need food to cook dinner.' He tried insulting her intelligence. She just threw her arm to the side and rested her head on the table. Had she just fallen asleep? He peered over her shoulder. Yep, she was definitely asleep. Well then. That would mean he would have to take dinner plans into his own hands. He decided that the best option would be to order in some Chinese and wake her when it arrived.

When he went towards the phone, Leo came into the room and looked at his mum who was now drooling on the table. How he wished he had a camera at this moment. For blackmail purposes of course.

'What's mum doing?' He asked him.

'Your mum was tired, so she is napping. We have to be quiet, ok.' He told him and the boy nodded. 'Do you want Chinese for dinner?'

'Yes pwease.' He replied.

Draco looked at the phone, unsure of his next move. Leo looked up at him in confusion. 'Does daddy not know how use phone?'

'No. I do. It's just I don't know the number.' He told him. The boys eyes lit up as he pointed to a pamphlet on the wall.

'Chin-ease number on wall.' He said. There were a bunch of numbers across the bottom of the sheet which he assumed was the number he had to call. He took the pin out of the pamphlet and skimmed over it. It appeared to be a menu. He flicked through it wondering what they both might like and then mentally hit himself. Leo probably already knew what he liked.

'What do you like Leo?' He asked.

'Rice. Pork.' He said, simply.

'Ok. So, I'll get some rice and a sweet and sour pork?' He asked.

'Mummy likes leminy chick-men.' Leo added.

'Well, just as well because daddy likes that too.' He smiled at the boy, carefully put the number into the phone and picked up the receiver. He ordered their meal and then guided Leo out of the kitchen and into the living room, so Granger could at least get some rest. Being new with kids and feeling awkward about being alone with him, he sat them both on the lounge whilst Leo started to chat away about Flutterbies. Draco having no idea what to do, just listened to every word, hoping he was doing enough to create a bond with his son. When Leo had mentioned Andrew Nott, he had asked if that was Theo's son. He hadn't known Daphne and Theo had married and had a son, his own son's age and he was actually kind of glad someone else their age would be able to relate – that was apart from Potter and the Weaselette.

About forty minutes of Leo's babbling later, the Chinese arrived, sending Leo bouncing around the room in excitement.

'Hey, what's going on?' A very sleepy Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen, her eyes going to the food in his hands. 'You ordered Chinese? As I recall you were supposed to be cooking dinner.' She smirked.

'In my defence, your cupboards were empty. I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.' He replied.

'Oh. Sorry, my bad. I've been so busy I haven't gotten around to grocery shopping. I forgot we ran out of food last night.' She said sheepishly and turned to her son who was currently jumping up and down in excitement. 'And you, young man, have to go wash your hands.' She said.

'Mum…do I have to?' He complained.

'Yes. Do you want to get sick?' She asked as he pouted and shook his head. 'Alright, so run along and get those hands washed.'

'Can I teach daddy the hand wash song?' He asked. Hermione looked up at him to gauge his expression. He had no idea what the hand wash song was, but he assumed he didn't have to wait long to find out.

'Would you mind going with him? I'm afraid he might have a tantrum if you don't. I'll serve dinner.' She took the boxes from him and giggled a little as the little boy started to drag him towards the bathroom. After many verses of wash your hands doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, Draco was thoroughly embarrassed and hoped that no one would ever see him do that ever again. Hermione was smirking when they both entered the kitchen. He glared at her to tell her that if she ever spoke of that to anyone, she would pay. She pretended not to notice as all three of them sat down to dinner. To anyone else, it would seem that they were one happy family but in reality, the two of them were only trying to get along for Leo's benefit. Draco was suddenly becoming very aware of his discomfort and definitely felt like he should get out of there as soon as possible. The meal had been quiet apart from Hermione asking Leo if he'd like to see more of his dad. When Leo accepted, he felt a thrill of pride wash over him but he was quickly thrown back into turmoil. Eating dinner alone with Granger felt weird and he couldn't shift the nagging feeling of wanting to leave.

Once they were done eating, Leo asked if he could put him to bed but he politely declined, saying that he had to go home but he would see him soon. Sensing that he would throw a tantrum, Hermione had jumped in and explained to him quickly that although he was his dad, not all families lived together, which Draco was surprised a three-year-old could comprehend. He said his goodbyes to them both, thanked Granger for her hospitality and flooed home to his apartment as quickly as he could.

* * *

Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked straight to the liquor cabinet, in need of a strong shot of firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass and took a swig. The firey liquid burned his throat but it was what he needed to numb himself of the awkwardness that had befallen him.

However, in his haste, he neglected to notice the person sitting in his recliner chair.

'Hello Draco.' They said.

His eyes widened as he spat out his drink.

* * *

**Hehehe. Who is sitting in Draco's apartment? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Zozo :) **


End file.
